Imperfect Symmetry
by ChibiHime06
Summary: Goku faces feelings of inadeqacy watching his princess be raised by another man, and Usagi quickly finds out that not all inheritances are positive. As the subject of her guardian's twisted new experiment, Usagi finds a new meaning to being teacher's pet. She must face her past, find her lost brother and awaken her beloved shinigami to save the universe! SteinXUsagiXDeath the Kid
1. Usagi's Big Debut - Once Upon a Dream?

_**Chapter 1: Usagi's Big Debut – Once Upon a Dream?**_

_Hello internet! I've had this story in my head for a while now, so I decided to write it out! There are a lot of sexually explicit scenes, so just a warning. Other than that, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! _

The day was beginning as the sun began to hover on the horizon. The clouds floating above the Earth were minimal, allowing the sky and sun to take center stage. Birds could be heard ringing in the dawn, and to any normal person, this would be the start of the perfect day. Too bad life didn't work that way for one person in particular. Groaning, Usagi Son heard a loud crash, jerking the girl in bed out of a less than restful slumber. She shot up in bed and immediately held your hand to her forehead letting out deep growl. She turned her head slowly to the left when she heard a low chuckle. She made sure to give her bunk mate a fierce scowl followed by her middle finger before she turned back over. Her head had barely hit her pillow again before the sharp ring of her alarm crushed any hopes she had of a peaceful sleep. She covered her blonde head with a pillow before deciding to punch the man beside her laughing at her pain. The young girl sat up again when she felt something furry wrap around her ankle. She suddenly found herself being lifted from her comfy heaven. Dangling upside down by her ankle, she barely acknowledged her captor. She didn't bother fighting. She was exhausted from the previous days training with her father, brother and guardians. One of those guardians, Franken Stein, was currently holding her captive with his tail. The younger of the two brothers somehow managed to avoid every session with a bullshit excuse.

She lovingly referred to her end of week assaults as Saiyan Fight Club. It was the only time she really spent time with her biological father. Stein always had a theme for each session. This week had apparently been about dodging. She wasn't as fast as her father, but the princess did learn to use Trunks as a shield. At least she was a better fighter than Gohan. She had long since surpassed Goten. Stein told the princess that he was proud of for lasting as long as she did with Goku and Vegeta in Saiyan God mode. She thanked the heavens for sensu beans. Her busted lip and broken rib told her that she was going to dance on all of their graves. She'd get a standing ovation for the dance she chose for her dear sweet guardian, Stein. He had raised her since infancy, but he still wasn't safe from her wrath. After Saiyan Fight Club came being bitched at by Luna or Rei, or a combination of the two. They loved to tag team when it came to minding her manners and not cursing like a sailor. It wasn't fair because Rei dropped the F-bomb in every sentence when she was angry, which was always. She also lived with a man who had no concept of personal space, and a sensei who called her a _'half breed whore'_ every time she transformed into her sailor fuku. Usagi could usually shut him up by retorting with _'...whom your son has wanted for eons'_. Vegeta always beat the hell out of his seed for wanting to even go near the spawn of his worst enemy, Son Goku. Stein cackled like a hyena, and Goku choked on whatever he was stuffing his face with during their lunch break. Gohan seemed to be the only sane person she knew. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how hard it was being the only female with Saiyan blood left in the universe. Bulla didn't count. She was a spoiled and useless creature. She was vapid with no real intelligence to speak of. If she didn't look so much like her mother, you would never know they were related. How did Trunks turn out so well? The guy wasn't perfect and he was a huge pervert, but he was the sane one. She thought he would be the shitty one considering how he acted when they were younger. He managed to flip the bird more than she did. Maybe she should find the Dragon Balls and wish planet Vegeta back so her father and the great prince would have playmates. Her crystal could easily accomplish the same thing on a greater scale, but she would probably die. The Dragon Balls were much more limited in power than the celestial jewel she had inherited. Usagi finally decided to think of that later and focus on one thing at a time. It was too early to think about trivial things. She turned her attention to the man currently holding her captive with his long furry appendage. She released a deep sigh of defeat and attempted to tune into the sounds coming out of the tall blurry face.

"Get up demon seed. You know it's your first day and being late will make a horrible first impression. You need to meet the staff before I introduce you to the class."

The teenaged princess wasn't happy, but knew she couldn't negotiate this one. All hell was about to break loose and they needed to be ready. Lord Death had specifically requested that herself and her guardian join the school roster. The blonde thought of how pointless it was for her to become a regular student. She had greatly surpassed everyone at the academy and was already considered a great utility meister. Like her guardian, Usagi could quickly master any weapon she came across. Both meisters had the ability to match their soul wavelength with anyone. Stein had been on paid retainer for years, but was busy raising the princess and teaching her to fight. The great shinigami was currently attempting to get her father to instruct their physical combat class. She wondered why he had yet to accept the position. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, and her mother would be elated. Goku was an excellent warrior, but that didn't put food on the table. After a moment, the troubled blonde let out another deep sigh and motioned to her captor for release. She straightened her shirt and growled in frustration. She needed more sleep to deal with the amount of fuckery she would be forced to endure today.

"Fuck you, Stein. I was comfortable! It's 5am you ass! It can't take that long to fly to school!" As soon as the words left Usagi's lips, she visibly paled realizing her error. She didn't have to wait long to confirm what she feared would be the response.

"Is that an invitation my dear princess? Because we have time. It might piss your boyfriend off though." The mad scientist had grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head as he pressed them against a wall.

"Then again, he doesn't remember you, so technically..." He grinned when he felt her body tense and her breathing become shallow. Making her uncomfortable was usually one of the highlights of his day until she destroyed his lab, or worse for revenge. She was like a deer in headlights and he didn't know why. She should be used to his dark sense of humor by now. His devious grin grew a little when he heard her gasp in surprise as he leaned down tilting her head to the side. She began to squirm when his lips were just centimeters away from her neck. He lowered one of his hands making sure to keep her in place with his other hand holding both wrists. He gently cupped her chin and tilted her head a little further to the side giving him better access. She didn't fight it, but her body reacted by beginning to tremble. Her blush grew and her eyes closed when she felt his tail gently sneaking its way up her inner thigh. They had been in positions like this one off and on for the last few months now. It had become a daily ritual as of late. Saiyans had a way of sensing changes in the hormones of the opposite sex. She knew he could smell her arousal, and she his. At the root their sexual instincts were powerful and hard to tame. The recent change in her natural scent could have been the cause of his frustration. His was intoxicating and overpowering to her thoughts. The emotions it evoked were confusing, yet somehow pleasurable. As she locked eyes with her captor, it felt as if he was staring into her soul. She secretly enjoyed the feeling. He finally decided to close the small distance between them as she arched into him. Both were unaware of why moments like this began, but neither did much to avoid them. He smiled again when she was finally composed enough to speak. He heard a quiet moan escape her lips before she finally responded.

"You're all talk, so just stop it." The princess was able to catch her breath long enough to giggle tauntingly, before she immediately regretted her choice of words.

"All talk?" Having had enough teasing, the Demi-Saiyan used his free hand to grab her thigh and wrap it around his waist. He thrusted into her with a satisfied smirk when the princess couldn't fight back the loud moan escaping her lips. The blonde heiress bit her lip as she whimpered when he quickly transferred them to the bed. Stein let out a low growl as his hand gently clasped her neck. His smirk grew wider as he pressed himself against the helpless princess watching her eyes grow wide. She unconsciously licked her bottom lip never breaking eye contact.

"Remember who you're speaking to demon. Never challenge a Saiyan male if you can't handle the consequences."

The princess began to grit her teeth, and grind her hips into his. He growled again feeling her nails on his bare chest as he firmly held her neck in place. Tilting her head to the side again he cursed quietly feeling her hips move again. Leaning in he gently trailed kisses down her neck and stopped at her shoulder. The mad scientist attempted to get a hold of himself before he did something he would regret. The small blonde under him seemed to catch her breath as she finally spoke up.

"If you keep this up, it's to be a long week for the both of us, dick. I promise I will make life hell for you." _Good girl_. While he enjoyed feeling her almost give in, he could never keep her quiet and submissive long before Vegeta's influence took over again. She was fun when she was caught off guard, but he needed her to fight a little. No Saiyan male liked easy prey, hence their choice of wives. He let out a low chuckle and nibbled her earlobe before finally responding to his demon's threat with a gruff whisper.

"I've spent almost 19 years with you on this planet. This entire relationship is hell. Call it payback." He grinned at the air of pure annoyance radiating from her being. He could tell that she was still trying to gain her composure as he finally released her from under him. Her face was a deep red and her body trembled beneath him. She was visibly flustered, the teenaged heiress managed to collect herself before slapping her much taller guardian in the face. _It was worth it_.

"You're worse than Roshi and Spirit you pervert! Buy a hooker!" She shook her head and began to walk away from the now cackling doctor. How she could live with him so long and still be so easily embarrassed he would never know. It never ceased to entertain him.

"Really?! How much do you cost in your sailor fuku? Because I'm sure my bank statements would say I'm overpaying. The only thing separating you from a prostitute is a pimp! Shall I call Goku?"

By this time, the great meister's demon was beyond embarrassed. Her body had betrayed her brain. She decided to end her suffering by going into the bathroom and turning on her radio to tune him out. She made sure to flip him the bird before closing the door. The princess would need to plot revenge. He had accomplished torturing her while briefly sacrificing his own fragile sanity. She had nearly driven him up a wall. The good doctor needed an ice bath to calm the inferno in his groin. He refused to believe she didn't enjoy it as well. Her flushed body told a very satisfying story. He let out a nervous laugh thinking of what Goku would do to him if were to ever bed the little demon. He wasn't too worried. All he had to do was pull out a needle and food, and see which one he reacted to first. Chi Chi, however, was a different story. She would have his dick for dinner if she even caught a glimpse of how he and her only daughter spoke to one another. Not to mention her sleeping half naked in his bed every night. The only reason Chi Chi didn't hate him was because she knew how intelligent Usagi was because of his influence. She had been less than enthused when she found out that he would be the one raising the princess. He couldn't help but think that it might be worth her mother's wrath. That was probably just be his male anatomy talking. It knew nothing of the danger his brain kept it out of.

Stein would be the first to admit that he was a terrible guardian. It had come as a complete surprise when Sailor Pluto told everyone that he would be raising the princess. The scientist recalled the day his memories returned and he found out about becoming her legal guardian. He was still very young, and had just received his inheritance from Dr. Gero. He had recently come back from executing the Star Clan, where Sid then adopted Black Star. He couldn't understand why Sid would want to save anyone from the clan. They had all committed terrible crimes in the name of power. Black Star's Earth father, White Star had been the worst, and according to Lord Death, he was on the path of the kishin. Spirit had also been expecting, and attempted to explain why it was important to spare the future assassin's life. Looking back, he was relieved that Sid saved the boy. Usagi would have been crushed if she found out he had been killed at the hands of Shibusen. He wouldn't have been able to forgive himself. Goten had recently turned two, and he was surprised when Chi Chi nicely requested that he give the boy a chemistry set. The two Son boys had been lightyears ahead of other children their age. The great meister had become Gohan's home school teacher shortly after the Cell Games. Unlike his future sister, Gohan had been quiet and studious. He was the easiest student the scientist had ever taught. Goku had requested that Stein teach both boys how to fight as meisters when they were older. Being more like his father, Goten wasn't as easy to teach. He rarely sat still for longer than five minutes, and would frequently ask questions that had nothing to do with the subject matter. He somehow managed to pass all of the tests that he was given. Usagi seemed to have the same ability, but didn't like showing off her intelligence. Most thought that she was as dense as her father, Luna especially. Chi Chi had informed Bulma that she was expecting and the fellow scientist decided to throw a lavish party in her favor. She had been hoping for a girl, and was beyond excited to finally have one. She had no clue that she would not be raising her only daughter.

The night of the party, all of the Z fighters including Krillen and his new daughter, Minako were present. Bulma was holding a two-year-old Trunks while Gohan sat with his legs crossed on the ground playing with his little brother. Dende had even decided to make an appearance. He said that her soul wavelength felt powerful, and would likely outshine Goku if taught well. Vegeta snorted and told the taller Saiyan that it would be as useless as his eldest. Naturally, Goku was intrigued by the thought of another worthy opponent. He began to bounce and giggle like a school girl with pride. His hopes were quickly shattered when Chi Chi screamed that she refused to allow another child grow up fighting. She wanted at least one normal child, and a girl would be perfect. When he began to pout, Chi Chi slapped him and everyone laughed. Vegeta said that he felt a strange presence, and suddenly the sky darkened. A tornado like swirl formed in the middle of the compound, and turned into what looked like a black hole. Fearing an attack, the fighters took a stance in front of the hole. A female figure finally emerged from the darkness and the starry sky returned to normal. Stein had been taken aback by her beauty. More than anything, he recalled her almost emotionless smile. She stood tall in a short black skirt with a lovely olive skin tone. Her garnet eyes complimented her dark green hair perfectly. She bowed as she held a large staff with an orb matching her eyes on the top. She giggled lightly when Goku seemed to let his guard down and stare blankly at her. Walking up to the Saiyan, she bowed again before finally speaking.

"My apologies for disturbing the festivities King Kakarrot. This will not take long, I promise." Goku continued to stare blankly while the shorter man beside him burst into laughter.

"Why are you addressing this idiot as royalty?! I am the only one here of royal blood. You must be lost little girl." Vegeta continued to laughing while Goku simply shook his head.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. I'm Goku and I'm certainly not a king. Do I know you? How do you know my Saiyan name?"

"Yes and no. I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you're an Earthling now. I know a form of you that has long since been forgotten."

The scientist stood beside Vegeta in wonder. It seemed that there was never a dull moment with Goku around. He was learning more and more each day with the younger male. He had recently learned of his Saiyan heritage, and laughed at how he had gotten the information. He had been assisting Bulma in modifying the healing chambers, and she needed human DNA. When it was analyzed, she looked at him in surprise and laughed. She had finally figured out why he was able to advance in power so quickly. It had always surprised her that he could almost equal Goku and Vegeta when he hadn't trained with them long. The findings were quickly confirmed when he ascended to Super Saiyan. The evidence stated that he was at least half Saiyan, but no one was sure who his parents could have been. The results also showed that his other half was also not human. They were still trying to figure out where his other DNA had originated from.

"What do you mean? Were you a part of the Red Ribbon Army? You're not an android are you?"

"I can assure you that she isn't Goku. I would remember a woman like her. Could you please just tell us who you are miss? Are you friend or foe?" The woman sighed.

"Please allow me to explain myself." She positioned herself in front of Goku and looked over at Chi Chi smiling.

"Congratulations on your new daughter your majesty. I assure you she will make you both proud."

"Woman, you are obviously batty! Kakarrot is a third class imbecile without a royal bone in his body. Explain yourself before I blow you to oblivion!"

"Of course King Vegeta. I suppose I should begin with an introduction. My name is Setsuna Meioh, but in my current form, I am Sailor Pluto. I am the sailor senshi of time. I am no enemy. I have been watching you all for a while now, and it seems that most of your original personalities have remained intact. Secondly, you are somewhat correct in saying that Goku is not of royal blood."

Stein stood attempting to analyze the situation. He knew that Chi Chi was a princess, but this seemed much bigger than that. The only guardians he knew of were Kami and Lord Death. He was completely unaware that a guardian of time even existed. She looked incredibly young, so she couldn't have had the position long. His eyes widened when she seemed to read his mind.

"I assure Dr. Stein that I am far older than I look. I know you have not known my king for long, but the two of you have quite a history." The scientist was confused as to how she knew his name. It was the young Namekian's turn to speak.

"Mr. Popo has told me stories of you Sailor Pluto. Piccolo, now that you are fused with Kami, you should have a recollection of her correct?"

"Of course. Kami met her right before he became the Earth's guardian on the lookout. She told him that she was also one of the guardians of the royal family on the old Silver Alliance. She guards the gates of time and exists outside of time, hence her youthful look."

"That is correct Piccolo. Thank you."

"Wait! Now I know you are insane woman! Every planet in that alliance was destroyed when the Moon Kingdom was fell. There were no survivors including the royal family. That horrible excuse for a fairy tale is known throughout the entire galaxy! The ruler was a weakling and her mercy got her killed." The time guardian sighed and looked to the ground listening to Vegeta.

"Wow really? I was convinced that it was just a fairy tale. I remember hearing it in school. The legend said there was a princess who had fallen for the prince of Earth. Something horrible supposedly happened to her before the war broke out and she committed suicide. It was so sad. All she wanted was peace and to love who she chose. The war supposedly had quite a bit to do with her. It was essentially started because of her wasn't it? Didn't the first kishin appear around that time as well? It was the reason Shibusen was created." Sailor Pluto nodded and gave Bulma a sad smile.

"Yes Bulma, you're correct. After witnessing the death of her brother, she was unable to bear the heartache. She drove her grandmother's weapon into her body and perished. There is quite a bit that doesn't seem to have made it into the fairy tales. I don't expect any of you to remember the details. I suppose that brings me to the reason I am here. There is someone else who can help me explain."

The time guardian raised her staff and a large mirror appeared out of thin air. Stein was surprised when the figure that showed up in the mirror was Lord Death. He wondered what the enigmatic woman meant by saying she didn't expect them to remember details. How could they remember something they weren't present for? He recalled the Shinigami telling him a similar story just before he graduated as Shibusen's most powerful meister. He gave a cryptic warning at the end. He told him that not everyone gets a second chance, and to never let shame of the past hinder the prosperity of the future. Was this what he was eluding to?

"Hello Everyone!" The crowd spoke in unison.

"Hello Lord Death!" Goku finally broke his blank silence.

"What's the occasion Death? What on Earth is going on?"

The warrior was fairly surprised to see Death in the mirror. He had met the great Shinigami around the same time he and Stein met. He thanked him for keeping the Earth safe for so long. They made an agreement to keep him out of the public eye and that the academy would not interfere with any of his battles. The battles that he and the Z fighters fought were far beyond the capabilities of the students at Shibusen.

"In short Goku. It is time for all of you to awaken. There is a reason that all of you are together on this planet. The child growing within Chi Chi will be your greatest test. She is the reincarnation of the ill-fated princess that Bulma just finished speaking of. You Goku, Chi Chi, and Stein are a part of the lost family of the Moon Kingdom. With my son, and the child you have conceived, the Neo Silver Alliance will be born on Earth. The one member of the royal family missing was just spared by the students at Shibusen. Stein, do you remember the Star Clan that you and Sid lead the attack on?"

There was a collective gasp followed a surge of incoherent questioning. The scientist fell backwards into a chair in complete shock, but was able to answer the Shinigami. He had temporarily forgotten that the great Shinigami had just produced another son from his being. The child was supposed to be declared his true heir. His eldest was sealed beneath Shibusen, and the second had been under the care of an Earth family. He was unsure of the details surrounding the second son. If he wasn't mistaken, the boy's name was Mamoru.

"Of course I do. Sid was adamant about sparing the life of the son of White Star. I couldn't understand why. Are you saying he is the lost prince? Is he Goku's child?"

"Yes, he is technically a part of the royal family, but he was not born of Goku's DNA. Goku, I do believe you remember fighting his Saiyan father." Goku looked up attempting to think of who the boy's father could have been. The only full-blood Saiyans left had been himself and Vegeta. It could have been Tarble, but he had only been to Earth once. Raditz and Nappa had been killed long ago.

"I'm drawing a blank Death. Can you help me out?" The woman with the garnet eyes giggled and decided to answer for the Shinigami.

"Goku, his biological father is Broly." There was another collective gasp when everyone thought of how hard Broly had been to defeat. How could he have had a child who was on Earth?

"But Death, he was killed ages ago. How could he have a son?"

The Shinigami sighed. It had to have been hard for them all to process the information that Goku was royalty. Stein sat listening and had many questions of his own. The Shinigami had said that he too was a part of the royal family on the moon. But how? He and Goku weren't genetically related, so what place could he have held in such a powerful family? At most he was as strong as Vegeta, but Goku? He felt a twinge of guilt for wanting to do away with the Star Clan child. He obviously still had quite a bit of learning to do.

"While the boy was born from Earth parents, he is no human. Half of his DNA hails from the Moon Kingdom, and the other half of Saiyan blood. Broly had also been one of the souls reincarnated into this timeline. Black Star kept the bloodline without Broly fathering him in this life. Black Star's mother was of Lunarian blood. His name was Broly jr."

"I'm sorry Death, but I just find all of this hard to believe. How could we all have been a part of such a tragic history, and not remember? You said that I was with Goku as a ruler of the Silver Alliance?" The Shinigami turned to the raven-haird woman now standing beside her husband.

"Yes Chi Chi. You were. Your biological mother is the goddess Selene. She reigned over the Silver Alliance before you married Goku. She and I were great friends. We formed a plan to save you all shortly before the fall of your kingdom. She did her part by making sure that you all had a second chance at life. Now I must do my part by making sure that you all remember who you really are, so that we can prevent another tragedy. The child you will have was known as Princess Serenity. She fell for my youngest son long ago and perished when the war broke out. All of you perished her before her young eyes. My eldest son committed an unforgivable crime. Fear of the consequences molded him into the kishin now sealed beneath my school. I was unable to assist Selene in the war. I am still unclear on all of the details, but I trusted Selene and I know we will know more as time passes. The missing pieces lie with our children. All of you. Goku, Chi Chi, Vegeta, Bulma, Piccolo, even you and your wife Krillen, were a part of the great Silver Alliance. It was formed to keep peace throughout the North quadrant of this universe. Others were slated to join, but of course you know why that couldn't happen. Princess Serenity and my son were to be crowned the new rulers, but it seems many were against it."

Krillen fell over and Vegeta snorted in disbelief. Piccolo was surprised, but remained silent. He should have known that there was more to Goku than the clumsy, gluttonous, idiot he had fought with for so long. The Namekian looked over to see that Stein was probably thinking the same thing.

"Wait? What the hell does chrome dome have to do with this? He is an Earthling and his wife is a useless android! You're telling me that he fought by our side in this horrible war?"

"Hey!" Krillen shouted at the insult before cowering at the look Vegeta shot him. Goku simply laughed and turned his attention back to the Shinigami in the mirror.

"I'm sorry Death. Again, this is all a little hard to believe. I just can't see myself ruling an entire kingdom. Who is this goddess Selene? Where is she now?" Death looked down and Goku saw the amused look on the senshi's face turn to sadness.

"She perished in the battle as well. She used the last of her life force to have all of you reincarnated on Earth where I could look after you. She wanted all of you to have a better chance at happiness, but it seems that you have been in many battles in your time on Earth. That brings me to the next part of this story. Selene sealed her soul along with your memories within a very powerful jewel. It is known throughout the universe as the Imperium Silver Crystal. Sailor Pluto has been the keeper of the jewel until now."

The senshi extended her hand and turned her palm upwards. A bright light formed and faded into a small silver orb. When the light died down completely, a large round diamond was sitting in the senshi's hand.

"This jewel now belongs to the princess. When she is born it will merge with her body. She will meet one of her guardians when she is old enough. Her name is Luna, and she will seek the princess out along with the other Sailor Senshi."

"But shouldn't I keep it? I don't like to brag, but I'm sure I can handle using the crystal." The Shinigami and senshi of time smiled. Goku really wanted to protect his princess.

"No Goku. Besides Selene, she will be the only one in the universe capable of handling its power. I know you will want to shelter her, but your best course of action is to train her." The Shinigami looked over to Krillen who was still as shocked as the rest of the crowd had been.

"Krillen, the daughter your wife holds. Her name is Minako correct?" The man nodded.

"Yes, she just turned one. Why?" Sailor Pluto's smile returned as the Shinigami spoke again.

"She was a rather precocious girl. Mischievous, but always loyal. She will be the first child to awaken. She will fight beside the princess, and act as the leader of the Sailor Senshi until Serenity is fit to take the role. Her relationship with the princess greatly reminds me of the one you have with Goku now. She is the princess and sailor senshi of Venus. Before you ask, yes, that makes you the fallen king of Venus, Krillen. I have no doubt that you will raise her well. You know it isn't easy being Goku's friend. Serenity is no different. Serenity will need her." The great Shinigami laughed to himself on the last part.

"That's insane. Me? A King?!"

Stein began to snicker thinking of the small man ruling an entire planet. Vegeta seemed to have the same reaction. He had no doubt about who most likely wore the pants in his relationship. There was no way android 18 let him make any real decisions. A question popped into his mind.

"Wait. What happened to Venus? Earth is the only inhabitable planet in this solar system."

"I suppose that brings me to another part of this tale involving princess Serenity. A witch from Earth by the name of Beryl Gorgon fell for my eldest son, Asura. He however, had an infatuation with the princess. According to Selene, she had vowed to do everything in her power to make him fall for her. Without Serenity, I won't know the full story, but it seems that she made a deal with a very powerful being by the name of chaos. This witch and chaos were behind the war on the moon, with Serenity in the middle. I'm unsure, but there may have been others working with them around the princess. She was bent on destroying the princess no matter what the cost. The guardians of one of my sons were turned over to their side and ended up betraying me. Unfortunately, they were all also reborn. I do not know where any of them reside at the moment, but I am sure they will resurface and be after the princess again."

Goku looked down, troubled by the fact that any of his children could be in danger. Why would anyone be so bent on destroying his daughter? Did someone betray her? He would have to become stronger and do everything in his power to make sure all of the children were safe.

"Isn't any of this avoidable? I mean they can't still be evil if they were reincarnated can they?"

"That is still unknown. Most of you still seem to have your original personalities intact, so they very well may still have the same dark hearts. If Chaos finds the crystal and the princess, more than just the Earth will be in danger. Selene and I made plans just in case. While she didn't need a weapon partner, she was a great meister. She was Excalibur's first, and probably greatest partner. She and another friend of mine used Excalibur to create the weapon race the academy teaches today. She was an incredible woman, and she loved you all deeply. Asura escaped to earth and I wasn't with her. I'm sure her heart was heavy watching her children perish."

"What?! Excalibur is unbearable! I couldn't even stand being around him. How on Earth was she able to wield him?" The scientist was genuinely curious. The woman had to have had the patience of a saint to stand being around Excalibur for more than five minutes. The Shinigami laughed.

"You're right Stein. He is a very different being and hard to understand. Selene was one of a kind. Unfortunately, Excalibur witnessed everything that happened in her last moments. He may have some of the answers we seek about what really happened." Goku looked down, then back up at the Shinigami.

"Death, how can we help? What can we do? I don't remember anything, so how can I know what to do differently?"

The woman standing beside the Shinigami took a step closer to the confused warrior and extended her hand.

"Take this King Kakarrot. It and Excalibur hold your memories. If you are ready, it can awaken all of you."

Goku straightened himself and looked around. Everyone seemed to nod giving him the go-ahead to accept the crystal that Sailor Pluto held. He gently took it from her head and reached out for his wife who gave a reassuring smile.

"It's alright Goku. I trust Lord Death. He has no reason to lie to us." Looking over at his new friend Stein, he was given the same look. The Saiyan gave one last look to Vegeta before looking down at the jewel in his hand.

"So you're saying that I'll know who I am? Where I come from? What happened to us? Everything?" The woman and the great Shinigami both nodded in unison, but remained silent. Sensing Goku's apprehension, Krillen decided to speak up.

"Goku, let's do this! I don't want anything happening to my Minako that I can't prevent. If we don't know our pasts, how can we plan for the future?"

Goku nodded silently and instinctively held the large crystal above his head. Beams of light began to shoot from it in every direction. Goku's eyes moved around focusing on the crescent moon shaped marks forming on everyone's foreheads. Stein stood up when he felt a beam hit his head followed by a swarm of different emotions. His mind seemed to settle on an emotion that seemed foreign to him. It was complete and utter despair. He suddenly remembered everything. Taking care of the children of the royal family, Goku signing the papers to adopt Black Star, and most of all, his princess. He smiled remembering how much she brightened his days. His place seemed to be Goku's closest advisor along with the leader of the moon kingdom's council of medicine. He had helped to raise all four of the king's children and had assisted Goku in training the princes. Once Goku was crowned King, he was away a lot, making Stein the main caregiver. He touched his face when it felt damp to find that he had been shedding tears. He remembered what love felt like along with an anger that he couldn't protect the girl in his thoughts. Her large blue eyes were perfection and his smile was bittersweet. He remembered chasing the boy from the Star Clan around while the blue eyed princess laughed. Was he actually considered normal once upon a time? Had he been happy? He saw his own brutal death and was curious about everyone else. He suddenly thought of the kishin. _'Asura. You bastard.'_ How could he have forgotten what the kishin had done. It was indeed unforgiveable and he would make sure the kishin suffered if they met again. The scientist looked around to see who else had remembered as much and they all seemed to have the same surge of emotion. Looking over at the fallen King, Stein frowned. All he saw in the warrior's expression was pure anguish. He had fallen to his knees slamming his fists to the ground. Tears flowed freely from his eyes and he ascended to super saiyan level. Looking at Vegeta, he saw the same anguish coupled with rage. An emotion he was used to seeing from the prince. Bulma had tears in her eyes as she held her son close. Krillen and 18 both looked angry as 18 too held her child close. Gohan pulled his knees to his chest and wiped tears from his eyes while staring at his father. Piccolo was silently looking down while the others present weren't able to comprehend what was going on. Stein finally looked at Goku's wife. Something inside of him was angry with her, and he couldn't figure out why. The look on her face was hard to read, but she too had tears in her eyes. There was something else there. Unable to read her expression, the scientist let his curiosity get the best of him and used soul perception. He wasn't completely sure, but it felt like Jealousy mixed with shame. Strange emotions for the situation indeed. He turned back as Master Roshi was the first to break the silence.

"Goku, what's wrong with you? What in heavens have you all seen?" The ones wrapped up in their own thoughts wiped their eyes and collectively looked to the fallen king on the ground. The sea of emotions plaguing him seemed to settle on rage.

"Asura. How could he? My princess. My sons. Who the hell gave him access to her?! No one was allowed near except Broly Jr. the night of the ball. She had no enemies." Understanding the warriors anger, the great Shinigami sighed.

"I'm sorry Goku. I know this was supposed to be a happy occasion, but we must begin preparations. My son is beneath the academy and will remain there as long as my soul is surrounds Death City. If the time comes and he is somehow released, the students at Shibusen will be trained to handle it.

"Death. Do you really think I will just sit by and wait for your students to take down that bastard?! The hell we went through. The lives lost. Our children gone! Did you really bring me back just to tell me that your students will handle it?!" The warrior finally stood, but emerald orbs were still fixated on the ground with his fists clenched.

"No Goku, I didn't. You must calm yourself. If it makes you feel better, then please come to Shibusen and teach my students to fight like you. My son will be well trained to protect Serenity and this planet I can assure you."

"I should have listened to my father when he warned me to keep an eye on her. Eibon could have told me, but he wasn't there. I'll have to think about it Death. Just give me time."

"I'm almost afraid to tell you of Selene's request. You and Stein have changed so much, but alas, I made a promise. Stein, could you come forward?" The scientist tried to clear his mental haze as he positioned himself beside Goku.

"What is it? What was her request?" Selene had been like a mother to the great meister and he was willing to do anything he could to help her. He knew that Goku had felt the same way about the goddess. He looked over at Chi Chi again who still had the same expression. She was unusually quiet. The great Shinigami took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry Chi Chi an Goku, but you will not be the ones raising Serenity in this life. Selene has specifically requested that Stein take on that responsibility." The Shinigami didn't have to wait long for the reaction he expected from Chi Chi.

"What?! Are you insane?! My mother has lost her fucking mind if she thinks MY princess is being raised by that idiot! NO! I won't have it!"

The scientist was shocked, but rolled his eyes. She never did like him.

"Chi Chi, I understand your anger, but I am simply relaying her request. It is for her protection."

"Her protection? No one can protect her better than her own father! NO! You will NOT take my only daughter from me. I'll die first! He worked for Gero! There is no way I'm letting him experiment on my baby!"

The great Shinigami looked down unsure of what to say. Stein looked to the ground in shock. Why on Earth would Selene want him raising Serenity? Sure he was her main male influence back home, but now? He wasn't fit to be a parent or any kind of guardian in this life. His heart was cold and jaded. Love was still an unfamiliar emotion for him and he had little faith in humans. The world would be better off without a god. Why? He got his answer from the senshi who had been silent for a while.

"Chi Chi, if any of Serenity's enemies come looking for her in the future, they will find your soul wavelength first. Chaos is ruthless and will not stop until he finds her, not to mention if Asura is ever released. They are both depending on her despair to take over this universe. She would be incredibly sensitive to his madness wavelength. I know it isn't the ideal situation for you, but please understand and trust your mother."

Stein suddenly felt like the villain again as he watched the fallen queen drop to the ground in tears. Goku had finally reverted to his normal hair color, but remained silent. The scientist had no idea what to do or say in the current situation. He was still trying to figure out how he was going to raise the princess from infancy. What if she cried? Would he know how to console her? Changing diapers and chasing her around the house wasn't the most appealing idea in the world. He felt that he would likely fail and return her to her parents out of frustration.

"Fine. You're right Setsuna. Stein would do a better job. I've been absent for a lot of Gohan's life, I'm not fit to raise my princess. Do I at least get to see her?"

The great Shinigami felt his heart shatter from the former king's words. He could tell that he would blame himself for the circumstances.

"Please don't beat yourself up. You are an amazing father, and you all can see her as much as you like. I'm sure Stein won't keep you from her will you?" The meister gave a sad smile.

"Of course not. I'm going to need as much help as possible if she is anything like she was back home. I'm just glad I'm not raising Black Star too."

Stein's words managed to lighten the mood a little as Goku chuckled lightly. He recalled his adopted son's personality. He was loud, mischievous, and full of energy. He never sat still, but was an amazing fighter for one so young. Serenity was his universe and he hated being apart from her. He and Goten loved playing pranks the female staff, and he never slept in his own room. The warrior suddenly felt sad that he would not get to see the boy grow up in this life.

"Death. What about Broly Jr., or should I say, Black Star now? Will I ever see him? I should be the one to train him to protect Serenity, not Shibusen."

"If Selene had not interfered when she did, the moon would have been destroyed by his power. His power was as great and unpredictable as his father's. It may be best that he is raised with it remaining dormant. If you come work at Shibusen, you will train him when he is old enough to attend."

"I see."

Goku lowered his head, but looked up with a sad smile when Stein rested his hand on his shoulder. He agreed that the youngest prince should have been raised with his siblings and Goku, but if it was Selene's request, they would trust it. Chi Chi was still very angry.

"I don't even get to see my baby boy?! Who the hell does that woman think she is?!"

"Chi Chi, honey it's alright. We will keep tabs on both of them and I will make sure to train Gohan and Goten more. Serenity will be trained when she is old enough and everything will work out. It always does, doesn't it?" The great Shinigami suddenly felt a little better. He knew that the couple wouldn't take the news well. Goku seemed to always find a silver lining in even the darkest of clouds.

"Stein, I know you aren't the man you were back on the moon, but I really feel Serenity will have a good effect on you. You're a scientist. See it as a long-term observational learning experience. I have no doubt that you will treat her well. She was your pride during the Silver Millennium, and I'm sure she will be here as well."

The silver haired scientist froze when he felt Chi Chi walking up to him. He slowly turned around and was able to muster a fake smile.

"I swear if you turn my baby into some stupid experiment, I'll fucking bury you! Are we clear?" Goku laughed nervously at his wife and pulled her back. If she pissed the meister off, he was going to wake up with a new scar.

"Of course Chi Chi. She was my princess too. I would never do anything to hurt her. I promise no experiments on her…until she is old enough to consent to being a subject of course."

Stein felt himself hit the ground followed by the sound of laughter from all sides. He didn't understand why she had to hit him with that damned pan. He said he would wait until she was old enough. It wasn't like he would go back on a promise. He took Goku's hand and stood back up.

"I suppose I should leave you to your party now. I am sorry that we couldn't meet again under happier circumstances. I will be checking in on you all periodically, so I will see you again."

"It's alright Setsuna. I'm glad to see you again and come back whenever you want! Just don't drop anymore bombshells for a while. Deal?" The senshi of time giggled at Goku's ability to bounce back.

"Deal. See you soon!"

"I will see you again as well Goku. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to contact me. You know the number." The Shinigami waved at the crowd and the mirror he stood in disappeared along with the woman who had produced it. When the princess was finally born, Goku decided to name her Usagi because of the way she scrunched her nose. He found it strange that Chi Chi barely wanted to touch the child. The scientist brushed it aside as post-partum, or the simple fact that she was losing her. Whichever it was, he couldn't help but feel a little bothered.

Luna would have been a much better choice for her legal guardian. He didn't complain, but wondered why Lina didn't stay with her after she became Sailor Moon for the first time. She just said she preferred to stay with Artemis at Krillen's. Stein figured that she would only be with him until she could take care of herself. If he was honest with himself, she had been doing that for a while now. Luna checked on them occasionally to make sure that the princess hadn't murdered him in his sleep. That, and to nag him about making sure Usagi wasn't late for sailor senshi boot camp. Gods he hated her other guardians sometimes. He did all of the damned work and Luna got the credit. He wasn't really needed beyond providing financial support, the occasional pep-talk, and of course comic relief. Other than that she was his entertainment and had saved his life more times than he cared to admit. She was the only thing keeping him grounded in reality. The princess made life on this giant rock bearable. She was his humanity and calmed his more dangerous thoughts. The noise that usually plagued his mind was quieter when she was present. She was his sanity and he knew that without her that he would still carry some of his darker tendencies. The meister would be a different man without his demon princess. Despite raising her, she still served as a pretty big reminder of his manhood. Stein guessed that allowing her to take over his life for almost two decades was payment enough. The two half-bloods were well taken care of. Before the princess, he had been under the employ of Dr. Gero. The scientist had left him his entire estate in a lost will. Gero had been one of the greatest scientists in the world. His experiments however, were unethical and inhumane, hence his secrecy with the androids. Stein had seen the blueprints for them and witnessed their awakening, as well as their demise, before the Cell Games. Part of his self-redemption had been leading Krillen to the hideout in the mountains after South City was destroyed. The silver haired scientist also did rather well due to his own accomplishments. He had hundreds of millions in grants and medical study funding for several developments. The princess and her father had been the muses for many of his studies. On top of that, he owned a rather pleasing share of Capsule Corp for helping Bulma's father advance several inventions. He adapted the healing chambers used by Freiza to human DNA for faster healing, along with the cure for the heart virus that took Goku out of the battlefield. They were also working on producing more efficient ships for space exploration. His new job with Shibusen was just icing on a well-deserved cake. Thinking about it, he had more than earned his right to torture Goku on the operating table for the next millennium. Although, he did have Goku to thank for making him see the error in his way of thinking. Death was right. He was a much different man during the Silver Millennium. Stein knew he would never have a problem providing for Usagi and himself. He was proud of himself for keeping his end of the bargain. He would be a horrible liar if he were to say that he didn't think of dissecting the little demon. Despite being humanoid, there were many obvious differences in Saiyans, Lunarians and Earthlings. The aging process was one. The princess seemed to have hit the genetic jackpot. Both races age much slower than humans and their bodies reacted differently to certain hormones. He really wanted to study the moon's effect on the princess. She was just as curious as he was, so the chances of an experiment could be high. The scientist had to admit that part of his curiosity was of a sexual nature. He wanted to know her body's reaction to the full moon. If it was as intense as his own, it could be fun to observe. They mostly fought during that time of the month, but lately her scent around him had changed drastically. The drug-like effect it had on him made him want to study it all the more.

Shibusen's greatest meister sighed briefly remembering Vegeta witnessing a glimpse of how they interacted lately. The man was no idiot and he would need to watch himself. Vegeta would be all too happy to find out that the warrior's princess was being anything less than perfect. The man hated that Goku's spawn was much stronger than his own. He heard Usagi scream at her dear guardian to, and he could quote, _'Suck her dick'._ The scientist had told her that she looked like slut in her sailor fuku. Vegeta joked about Chi Chi making sure no one found his body if she heard Usagi say it. Stein had thought it was hilarious, but Vegeta raised a curious brow because he hadn't ever heard those words from the bunny's mouth. Thankfully, Usagi followed up by kicking his son in the face for _accidentally_ grabbing her ass_._ He laughed internally feeling sorry for his demon. Her looks made life difficult for her quite often and she attracted strange characters. She had been stalked, kidnapped and proposed to more times that she would have liked. Selene was the only woman in the universe who could match the beauty that radiated from the blonde heiress. Minako was the self-declared goddess of love, but there wasn't much comparison. Usagi's beauty could be quickly overshadowed however, by her filthy mouth. Lately there had been a new tension between them. It was largely sexual and had become somewhat addicting. She understood his obsessions, and could beat in him a match of scaring Spirit any day of the week. The only other woman he knew of who was as intelligent as himself, was married to the prince of a fallen kingdom. Stein often thought of filling Vegeta in on the things he and Bulma did together before she met the prince. The look on his face would be well worth the threat to his life. The woman had a high sex drive and was incredibly beautiful. She would have made a horrible wife. She didn't know how to take pranks or some of his darker jokes. Her voice was shrill and he didn't know how Vegeta's Saiyan ears took the torture. He wouldn't be able to give the same responses he could with Usagi. His weapon partner and best friend was closing in on Roshi's pervert throne. He was bound to pick up a few fun ideas. Thankfully, hanging around Goku balanced him out. The full-blood Saiyan had three children, yet somehow maintained his innocence. He would kill Usagi if she was as clean-minded as her father. He needed her anger in a twisted way. He knew that Goku's innocence was nonexistent on at least one day of the month. The full moon made them all insane if they didn't take the serum he and Bulma created. The only time the moon had no effect was when they didn't have tails. The serum was supposed to keep them from transforming when looking at the moon. The medicine ended up killing two birds with one stone in suppressing sexual urges. Goku wouldn't even take it until he made a pill form. His terror of needles outweighed his need for sanity. Of course he had a wife, but the universe's strongest warrior preferred to spend it training. He had been going to train with Wiz and Beerus ever since he reached god level with Vegeta. Stein knew he didn't have that much will power. He would nuke a city. He had to make sure to stay far away from his triggers. The blonde heiress had become a big one, and feeling her half naked in his bed on those nights would prove disastrous._ Pleasurable_, but disastrous.

Now calmer, the tall slender man ran his hand through his fluffy silver locks attempting to wake himself more. While looking down, he came to the realization that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He could see the stitching that covered his body from the experiments he performed on himself. The scientist had always believed that everything should be studied, including himself. He had yet to dissect the princess, but he had other plans for her. He sat at the edge of his bed staring at the bathroom door while turning the giant screw embedded in his brain. Torturing his little blonde protégé was amusing, but he needed coffee and probably that ice bath he thought of earlier. He was used to the princess complaining about having to do anything beyond eating out their entire fridge and screaming at her Sailor V games. She was Goku sans the male anatomy. She had seized control of every part of his life since she was born. Not to mention his time with her during the Silver Millennium. He couldn't even find refuge in his own bed. Especially during thunderstorms when she clung to him like Roshi to a Playboy. Part of him had to admit that he enjoyed having her beside him. Neither of them seemed to do well without the other, so he welcomed her presence. She was incredibly spoiled in his eyes and it was his fault for giving her everything she wanted. At first it was because he didn't want to hear Chi Chi complain, but it later changed. He grew greatly attached and simply wanted to give her the world. It wasn't like he could say no too often to her either. She reminded him that the universe's treasures weren't all out of his reach. She was also evil and as vindictive as her mother. Hence, his more than appropriate nickname for her. She was his little blonde demon. The universe was punishing him for working for Dr. Gero and dissecting Spirit and Goku. The scientist hadn't realized how much time had gone by until the princess emerged from his bathroom pouting.

"Lord Death and literally everyone at the academy already knows who I am. All they are going to want to talk about is Sailor Moon or Gohan. No one wants to know me Stein."

She frowned thinking what a waste of time the day was going to be. Awkward conversations mixed in with the discomfort of being too far away from her silver haired guardian. He had been at Shibusen as a professor for a few weeks now. Lord Death had received information on a new threat that could wake his prisoner beneath the academy. The world couldn't afford to fall into a state of madness. Not now. Chaos was looming over their heads and waking the kishin would certainly doom not just the Earth, but the entire universe. Like her father, she seemed to attract trouble for everyone she encountered. The rest of the universe continued when they were brought to Earth to be reborn. So, many planets were well aware of the Silver Crystal, and the fallen kingdom once ruled by the Goddess Selene. Having been to other world so much, everyone knew of her father and the things he had done. The Silver Alliance was known throughout the four quadrants of the universe, and many were slated to join, Planet Vegeta included. Lord Death was forced to leave before the attack. It was the same time that the first Kishin appeared, and was eventually sealed away. He had vowed to protect the Earth and gather the souls that had been reincarnated when the time came. It had been 18 years and it seemed like time was drawing near to fight again.

So many things were still unclear to them. All of their memories had been distorted. She had even gone to the future with Chibi Usa and saw Mamoru as her husband. Could it have been chaos? Was it all a twisted illusion? She never loved Mamoru, but she went along with the fairy tale without question until Mamoru met her guardian. He told her that he didn't trust the man and she should look for real answers. He had known that Mamoru wasn't the one, but everyone wanted her to find out on her own. It would supposedly make the truth easier to process. It took her years to remember the shinigami known as Death the Kid. The memories of her big brother, Black Star, had been blurry as well. She remembered Gohan and Goten perfectly. Neither had really changed at all since they were reincarnated. Gohan was still the reasonable one who was overprotective and affectionate. Goten was carefree and loved playing pranks. He was always Trunks' partner in crime. How could she have forgotten the one she was never separated from? The one who snuck her out to the palace and protected her with his life? His had been named after his Saiyan father, Broly, on the moon before Goku adopted him into the royal family. It was a shame that he had allowed power to consume him in this life as well. She wasn't alive when her father fought the unhinged Saiyan, but she was with her brothers and Trunks when he appeared on Earth. It made the princess sad that she hadn't been raised with the blue haired assassin. He had been the most important person in the universe to her once upon a time. They were always together, and he had been her greatest protector. He was trained by her father and Stein along with Gohan and Goten. He was given the responsibility to protect the princess at all costs. Every time they visited her father's home planet, Goku wouldn't allow the princess to leave the palace without him. Despite having their own rooms, they eventually ended up sharing a bed. Subsequently, he ended up being her first sexual experience. She blushed, but smiled thinking of the promise he made to her on the moon shortly before the attack. He had always been very possessive. It seemed to be a normal Saiyan instinct as Stein was rather possessive of her as well. She couldn't lie about the fact that she too hated her guardian being around other women. The tantrum the assassin threw when he found out she was marrying her shinigami was pretty abysmal. He tore through the palace and somehow got the strength to free himself from Stein's hold to charge at their father. It didn't end well. Neither wanted to be separated, but he was afraid of being erased from her life. It took Tsubaki a long time to calm him down. Poor Tsubaki probably had a hand full in this life as well. In bed that night, he told the princess that no matter whom she married, that she would always belong to him. Before he ran to battle, he made a promise that their souls would find each other again. They all knew it was a hopeless fight and that they wouldn't make it. Neither of them knew what their grandmother had done to save them. He would surpass the gods to be worthy of protecting her. From what she saw on the video footage of him, he hadn't abandoned the dream. He just had different motives in his present form. She missed having a partner in crime. Minako was her best friend, and current partner in crime. They had been training partners until Krillen decided Minako couldn't handle Goku's training. Black Star however, was better at cheering her up. He could easily put a smile on her face with a bad joke or a hug. He was just as loud and energetic as Minako, but the two would butt heads often on the moon. They both wanted what was best for her, and neither thought the other was good enough. Usagi hoped that he would want to be around her after regaining his memories. According to Stein, his powers were still very dormant, but they would resurface with proper training. He was still stronger than any human on Earth. He could be even stronger if he still had his tail, but the moon would have affected him too much. He wouldn't be fit to handle the surge of power or emotion. Things were strange and she frequently debated letting them live without their memories. They deserved a better life than one composed of protecting her. She was happy they at least got to enjoy their childhoods on Earth without worry of universal destruction. She wondered how the Thompson sisters, Patty and Liz, were doing. If they hadn't changed, Kidd was tormenting them on a daily basis. Kidd was a little neurotic, and obsessed with order. She remembered meeting the Thompson sisters along with Kidd's other guards, Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, and Kilik Rung. They were amoung the greatest meister and weapon pairs on the planet Earth. Death appointed them as Kidd's guards with Maka being the strongest. Maka had been as open-hearted and accepting as she was. She had been the princess's first real friend from Earth. Like the princess's father, the scythe meister always found the silver lining in dark situations. Soul and Kilik were very musically inclined. After a couple visits to the moon, Soul had become her dance and piano teacher. Gohan had attempted to teach her to dance, but failed miserably. She thought of how fun it might be to have them accompany her voice in a song dedicated to her shinigami. Liz had loved her ability to fluster the young shinigami and Patty could eat almost as much as a Saiyan. Patty had actually been a good fighter without a weapon. They had all gotten along very well with her sailor senshi, aside from Maka and Rei. Maka was always the first to jump down the priestess's throat for yelling at the princess. If Maka didn't, Liz never hesitated to jump in. The princess loved the fire senshi, but she knew that Rei had wanted her beloved shinigami. She would rip her a new one if she even dared take him now. Usagi smiled in her mind thinking of the insanity that was her family and friends. Should she really open Pandora's box by allowing them to remember who they were? She had her favorite guardian, father, brothers, and the senshi. Hell, she even loved having Vegeta and Piccolo around, so why not let them live? She missed her brother, but he was probably a different person. Her internal joy quickly faded when she began wondering what they would think of her again. It was going to be a long day. She would be around people she loved without being able to embrace the familiarity of their history. The now sullen princess looked up slowly as her guardian brought her out of her melancholy haze.

"Yes, the students know about Sailor Moon, but beyond that, they know nothing. Give them a chance, will you? Don't you want Kidd and the others to remember you?" He had barely finished his sentence before she responded.

"Would you want to remember the person responsible for your demise?" Stein sighed. Her sadness was painful to him. The poor girl would never stop blaming herself.

"I died that day too Usa. So did the senshi and our family. No one blames you. They all love you. Goku loves you more than anything, and your mother does nothing but brag about you. Kidd wouldn't be angry either. We all have free will and we chose our paths with no regrets. You weren't trained to fight. That's changed now, and you're being selfish. Yes, we fought for you, but we also fought for our home and peace in the Silver Alliance. Take advantage of this second chance at life and try to stop dwelling in the past. We're here aren't we? I promise you we aren't going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere."

The young heiress was now staring blankly at the floor. '_Kidd.' _Would he really want to know her? The man known as Franken Stein let out a deep sigh as the blonde looked to be on the verge of tears. Despite her state of undress, the great meister gently pulled the princess into his lap.

"I don't like when my princess is sad, so let's do this. Eventually they will all find out who you really are, but in the meantime, you belong to me. Alright?"

"Sounds good, but what about the teachers? You'll have to tell them not to call me princess." The princess nodded accepting her guardian's offer. It was the same as always. She fell apart while he seemed to happily pick up her pieces.

"Why? You are a princess, and not in a good way. They know you're spoiled."

"Hey!" Usagi giggled and lightly slapped his arm. He suddenly felt better seeing her smile.

"You're beautiful when you smile. Oh, please don't call me dad. It's weird."

"I thought I was yours."

"You are, but that title wasn't meant for me." The princess giggled again. He was right.

She technically belonged to him anyway, so no one would question it. He could tell that she was incredibly nervous. It was her first day at the famed Shibusen, and she would meet the group of people plaguing her thoughts. They were once her friends and she blamed herself for their demise. She was helpless despite her powerful heritage. Would they even want to forgive her? Is it worth making them remember such a brutal history? The bunny princess lowered her head closing her eyes as she fought back tears. She jumped when she crashed gently into what felt like a warm wall. The scientist wouldn't admit it, but he loved embracing his princess. He was not much for emotional contact with anyone, but Usagi had always been the exception. He would do anything to make her smile. They had both forgotten their current state of undress as he continued trying to lift her spirits before the day really began.

"Usa, listen. You are far from helpless now. I'm pretty sure you'll end up even stronger than Goku. If you start training with Beerus, you will definitely surpass him. You've been trained well and everyone is proud of you. The senshi weren't angry with you, why would your friends at the academy be? I'm sure Black Star will lose his mind when his memories return. That kid loved you more than he loves himself. Maybe you can humble him a little. He's annoying. He is rather self-centered now, so try not to bruise his ego too much. I'll bet anything that is a sore loser in a fight. I'm kind of dreading it. I can't handle the two of you together again. Not with your training. You're both Goku, and one of him was enough."

Usagi giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her head in his shoulder, and rested comfortably within his embrace. She happily listened to his soothing heartbeat. No one was able to calm her fears and comfort her better than the silver-haired scientist. Being in his arms had always been a safe paradise. She smiled now having a small amount of hope in at least getting her big brother back.

"And you? Do you not hate me? Are you proud of me?" The young girl tightened her hold waiting patiently for the answer she wanted. Her smile became more of an amused grin. She knew he hated expressing his love for her verbally. He had no problem showing affection physically. In fact, he did it often, especially if it ended in the princess being embarrassed. She giggled when he threw his head back and let out a long groan of frustration.

"Usaaa! You know how I feel about you! Don't make me say it!" He whined, but smiled inwardly when her giggle grew louder. She stood and began poking him in the chest with a childish grin. He stood placing his head in the palm of his hand. He would take the hit to his ego as long as she was happy.

"Say it! Say you love me!"

"No! You can't make me!"

"Stop being a pussy! Say it!"

After a several more moments of whining and being poked, the newly ordained professor took a deep breath and opened his eyes. His demon was bouncing happily up and down in nothing but her bath towel. He towered over the small girl, so his view wasn't obstructed by the small pink cloth covering most of her. Her curves were flawless and even more exaggerated by the form fitting towel. The Gods hated him. He let out one last groan pulling his thoughts out of the gutter, before finally responding to the princess's question.

"Yes Usagi, I'm proud of you, and I love you alright?! I love you more than sunshine or something. Geez! Get dressed before I make us late!"

"Why would you make us late?" The scientist looked down again and quickly covered his eyes pointing to the door.

"Just go!"

Stein was rewarded for his momentary despair with a bright smile and a small victory dance by the now happy heiress.

"I'll try to make today as painless as possible, but you can't run. Do you understand? I would love nothing more than to skip today, but my pain is yours, so deal with it. You're mine, so act like it!" By now the naked blonde had stopped bouncing and was pouting at the fact that she couldn't just fly home whenever she wanted.

Realizing that she was still naked, the princess blushed, and hugged the towel closer as if he could see through it. It grew deeper when she saw the smirk on his face. Usagi turned and let out a defeated sigh. He was right. He was _always _right. She had been with her guardian all of her life, and he had never lead her astray. It was amazing that he had never once let her down when it counted. It was weird how he always showed up at just the right time to save her both physically and emotionally. She couldn't say the same for the jovial Saiyan with whom she shared a bloodline. He protected the Earth without missing a beat, but when it came to being a father, he failed. She had been told by everyone who ever knew her father how much she embodied the great Son Goku. They were mostly right. She ate like him, she smiled like him, she made the same gestures when she was feeling sheepish, and she could usually find the bright side to any situation. She was usually bright eyed and ready to help anyone no matter what the personal cost was. But in reality, she belonged to the mad scientist. He had molded and protected her for her entire life. She understood him, and he her. No one else's approval mattered.

Outside of their family and friends, everyone who knew Stein either feared him. There was a fine line between genius and insanity. The man walked it without tripping once. His encounter with Maka made the fear more concrete. Bulma thought he was gay until they had sex, but the princess didn't know details. He had a sketchy past when he was still new to the field of science. She knew he was raised by Dr. Gero, who was known for having extreme ways of doing things. The screw in Stein's head was one of Gero's experiments on him. He was on the Red Ribbon Army payroll for a long time. That all changed when he met Bulma and subsequently, Usagi's father. He didn't receive his memories of the past until Usagi had been conceived. He could technically blame Goku for losing his job. They didn't know the extent of the things he had done, but Usagi did. She didn't judge him because everyone is somewhere on the sin grid. She wasn't currently sure of her place on that grid yet, but she knew she would find out soon. The face he put on for the world melted as soon as they were alone and she never failed to see through his bull shit. They were both good at faking a smile. The only down side was that he also saw through hers. She was grateful for her father, brothers, and the sailor senshi, but she couldn't deny the one person on the planet who knew the real her. Stein knew a different side to the sunny moon princess the others had been so accustomed to. That was probably why they lived so well together. He knew her anger and her sorrow. He knew that deep down she resented her grandmother and father for leaving her with the burden of the universe. Most of all, he was just like her. His heritage was both Saiyan and Lunarian. His hair and eyes gave away his Lunarian heritage and his Saiyan roots weren't as apparent as Gohan and Goten. They were the spitting image of their full blood father. She remembered the hell she went through visiting planet Vegeta during the Silver Millenium. She was confined to the palace unless she had a chaperone, which was usually Black Star. The assassin wouldn't let anyone outside of the royal family near her. He got into a lot of fights when they were together on the Saiyan planet. Trunks had been lucky to be born the son of the then King Vegeta. Vegeta still, however, beat his differences into him. Her raven haired brothers faced the same trouble on the moon. The Lunarian aesthetic was far different from that of a Saiyan. No one was ready to accept a Saiyan King for the newly formed Silver Alliance. Despite it all, Gohan was much more equip to handle diplomatic matters along with running an entire kingdom. Kidd would be the one handling that if they were to marry. She had no clue what she was really suited for. Hell, even Goten would be a better choice, despite his being a pervert like Spirit. He had a small obsession with Minako, and being Minako, she was a first rate cock tease. The girl didn't have the bad luck in dating that her father had. Mostly because she was beautiful and knew how to use it. She definitely had Krillen's personality with her mother's looks and dominance.

She wouldn't even start dwelling on the fact that the tension between herself and the scouts had grown since she broke it off with Mamoru. Rei, especially believed that she should have been with him and not the young shinigami she was infatuated with. It would have never worked with Mamoru. He ignored her on dates by reading, he was a gentleman, but as boring as they came. He treated her like a child and barely let her order her own food. She laughed to herself remembering how Vegeta laughed when she told him how Mamoru reacted when she dumped him. He had shed a few tears and quietly begged her to stay with him in the restaurant he had taken her to. The princess had to change her phone number because her voicemail was full of him in a one-sided argument. He was too afraid of Stein to come to her house. Vegeta laughed hard and told that he knew she could do better than that weakling. Compliments from the prince were rare, so it always made her happy. Besides Bulma, she was literally the only being in the universe who could match his temper and defeat him in an argument without being blown to oblivion. He tried though. As did the rest of the universe. She was a pretty cruel running joke in the heavens. No one was as lucky and unlucky as she was. Some of her memories hadn't returned and she could only guess what she was leaving out of this universal equation. Would her shinigami even want this version of her? Jaded, suspicious and weak? She was unable to dwell on the thought too long before she was alerted by her growling stomach that she needed food. She turned to her guardian who was currently lying back on his bed resting his arms behind his head. He chuckled softly hearing the Goku incarnate's stomach scream for sustenance. He stood hearing his own stomach and reluctantly left his bedroom to make breakfast for himself and the still undressed princess.

Usagi followed and turned down a hallway heading towards her room. She had a very large wardrobe to look through for the perfect first day outfit. If Kidd was going to see her for the first time in eons, she refused to look like shit. She finally entered what she liked to call her pink palace and surveyed its contents. Stein was right. It was a huge room, which may have attributed to why she slept with him instead. Not that she wasn't thankful for all of the work that he put into it. It was her 15th birthday present from him and her father. Luna had nagged him to attempt to be more attentive and thoughtful to his princess. He drew a blank and decided to consult her brothers and the senshi to find out what she might like to have. He had given her everything, including a dance studio she begged for, but never used. He built a library when Luna wanted her to become more well-rounded, but she only read comics in it. The last was a separate laboratory so that she wouldn't keep destroying his doing homework for him.

Was she as spoiled as Bulla? She owed Stein her life for everything he had done for her. Most of all accepting her for everything that she really was without judgement. Sure they fought, but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. He was more than likely the reason that she stopped crying whenever Rei and Luna screamed at her. The princess briefly wondered how she would have turned out without her guardian's influence. She was very different from her brothers. Gohan was quiet and very reserved. He was rational and it took a lot to piss him off. Goten was only two years older than herself and was still very much a child. He was pretty carefree and didn't care as much for fighting as she and her father did. Usagi wondered why Gohan didn't love battle more considering he grew up being in several Earth battles. Maybe saving the world around the clock made fighting less appealing to the college professor. If so, she could empathize. She wondered why she enjoyed battle despite hating her role in the universe.

The princess removed her towel and draped it over her shoulders gazing into the entrance of very spacious closet. It was probably around the size of her mother's living room and she wondered why she had so much clothing. Looking around she realized that a lot of them still had the tags. _No more shopping for a while. _It was time to put together something cute, but she couldn't remember her beloved shinigami's favorite color. _Wait._ It was black. The princess flashed Goku's famous smile and began happily scanning her closet for a skirt that would match the shirt she had just yanked out of the mess on the floor. It was the only thing Stein had bought for her on his own. The blonde heiress giggled remembering why he had chosen it. It was a plain white shirt with the Batman insignia in the middle. When she first began fighting as Sailor Moon, she was out all night and nowhere to be seen during the day. The shirt was Stein's idea of a clever joke. It failed, but she kept the shirt. After a little more hunting she decided on a simple, but short black pleated naval style skirt with gold buttons. While the prospect of wearing a cute pair of black heeled boots was appealing, her lack of coordination was still a problem. The young blonde would be the first to admit that she would never be the most graceful princess in the universe. Happy with what she saw in the mirror, Usagi set up her signature buns and made sure they were as perfect as possible. She added a pale shade of pink to her lips and slipped on a pair of tan combat boots. She was as ready as she could ever be for the day ahead.

It was around 7 am when a very tired Death the Kid lay in bed motionless. He was staring blankly out of his window at the clouds in deep thought. He had that dream again. The same dream that had been plaguing his existence for the last year. It was the same every time yet he still couldn't dissect it enough for it to make sense. Everything felt familiar, but he didn't remember a place like where he was being anywhere on Earth. It was peaceful and bright. It seemed like paradise before the dream continued. The fact that he couldn't see the faces of any of the people involved beyond his father and weapons was frustrating. The most enigmatic part was the woman he saw kneeling in what had to be the most beautiful garden in the universe. Her hair cascaded around her like a golden halo laced with silver. He compared her to a siren as he listened to her hypnotic voice. She radiated beauty and his body felt warm around her. The shinigami knew they were connected by how they interacted every time. She always ran happily to him with a bundle of flowers in her hands. He lifted her from the ground and spun around happy to hear her giggle. He could feel her blush when he pulled her close, staring into her eyes. The shinigami wished like hell that he could see the face of the blonde siren. Her body fit him perfectly as he closed the distance with a kiss.

'I've missed you princess.'

'And I you. How long will you be here?'

Before he could answer, his view was obstructed by another woman with long raven locks and a red skirt. He was suddenly stricken with a sense of urgency and was pulled away from his temporary heaven. Suddenly he saw Patty and Liz. Their outfits were elegant, both wearing dresses that swept the floor and a strange armor on top. The usually oblivious and obtuse Patty looked furious, while a sullen look graced Liz's soft features. He was finally able to hear what was being said to him. Patty screamed that there had been an attack and they needed to act quickly. His father had called for him and another man was standing with him in military garb. He was as tall as his father and was wearing a strange armor. He saw a long brown tail swishing furiously behind him. Was he human? Who was the silver haired beauty beside him? He could see her face which held a look of pure pity as she held a wand with a giant round crystal in the middle. The man with the tail turned and beckoned him to follow. He was usually jerked out of his sleep shortly after seeing a large explosion in the distance. It reverberated through the entire planet. The explosion was always followed by the vision from the garden running towards him frantically screaming his name.

The young shinigami lay dwelling within his troubled mind thinking of the blonde goddess. Her face was blurry, but he was more than positive that she was perfection. He was tempted to try sleeping again just so he could hear the lullaby that was her voice. He tried not to drift to the other dream involving the same blonde calling his name in a different tone. There wasn't water cold enough to come back from that today. Whoever she was, he had to find her. There was no way the universe was cruel enough to make her up in his head. He wouldn't sleep peacefully until he made sense of her existence. Just as he began to see his dream goddess writhing beneath him in pleasure, his productive day was saved by Liz banging like a Swat team on his bedroom door. Part of him was pissed and it would be very apparent which part that was if Liz saw him right now.

"Kidd! Get the hell up already! It's late and you know it takes you a century to get ready!"

"The whole mansion can hear you Liz. Have some patience!"

The raven haired Shinigami finally decided to move and push all thoughts of his mysterious obsession aside. Liz was right. He was very particular about what he and his weapons did. Being the son of the great Lord Death, things had to be perfect at all times. A place for everything and everything in its place. Symmetry and perfect balance were not something to compromise on. It seemed to bother Liz more than Patty. They had been his weapons for 5 years now and they were perfect for him. In their weapon form the Thompson sisters were twin pistols and he seemed to find them by pure luck. His father sent him to New York to find a weapon partner because he wasn't satisfied with who his father had picked out. He was annoyed and happy to continue his search unassisted. The young shinigami had made his way to New York City and was hoping that he wouldn't be disappointed. He trekked the busy streets of the big apple looking for anything interesting, but wasn't very impressed. Grunting in frustration after hours of exploration, the raven haired reaper decided to call it a day. He walked in no particular direction and was rounding a corner when he heard the high pitched scream of a woman. Not one to walk away from danger, he decided to walk down the ally, where the scream had originated. To his surprise, the woman in question was not the one in need of a savior. He spotted two tall blonde women and raised an eyebrow when the shorter of the two turned into a pistol. They were dodging punches and seemed to be holding their own against several men. After witnessing the other woman also change into a weapon and alternate with the other, the grin on his face couldn't have been bigger. _Twin pistols! _They both seemed to be identical in weapon form and their soul wavelengths were perfectly in sync. Though they obviously were not twins, everything else about them was exactly what he was looking for. _Perfect symmetry! _He found the perfect moment to introduce himself as the son of the great Lord Death when the men seemed to multiply. He was more than efficient as a fighter without a weapon and subdued all of them with ease. If he planned on being his father's successor he had to have an efficient weapon or in this case, weapons.

All in all, the shinigami heir had been rather lucky in life. With structured plans and making sure everything was perfectly symmetrical in every way always lead him to success. Death the Kid stood eyeing himself in the large full length mirror in his bathroom. With a satisfied smirk, his amber orbs scanned the room behind him and measured the photos on the wall. They seemed to be in place as were the candles on the table that was perfectly centered in the large room. After taking inventory the young reaper buttoned his black jacket and placed a skull shaped pin in the middle of his collar. Liz and Patty had better have been ready because he was already rather late for his first day at the school his father had created. He had seen the battle between Shibusen's greatest meister and a group of students from the academy. His father had informed him that Dr. Stein's daughter would also be attending the academy. Apparently, she was also the beautiful vigilante Sailor Moon. He had seen more than a few news casts featuring the blonde beauty. He could recall Patty laughing for an hour when he got a nose bleed watching her fight in a very short pleated skirt. If she couldn't beat an enemy the old fashioned way, he could think of few alternatives. The young shinigami attempted to shake up his temporary arousal and decided it was finally time to head to Shibusen.

_Thanks for reading my first chapter! I'm hoping to make this a good length, so I hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Ch 2 Black Star's Pain, Kidd's Pleasure

Chapter 2. Black Star's Pain, Kidd's Pleasure?

_Hello Minna-san! In this chapter, Usagi meets her Shinigami and Black Star learns a hard lesson. Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

"Kidd, why even go today? We're already three hours late! Your father wouldn't be happy about this you know." The weapon known Liz Thompson complained as she, her sister and their meister neared the large staircase at the D.W.M.A. She was highly annoyed because the shinigami had gone through the entire mansion checking to see if the toilet paper in every bathroom was folded into a triangle. Patty didn't seem to mind as she was surveying her new surroundings. They had never been to the academy and Liz had to admit that she was excited.

"It's fine Liz. I won't be a regular student, so I highly doubt he cares. His attention will be focused on Sailor Moon. I do wonder if she has arrived yet."

"I'm sure she has Kidd. Normal people don't spend three hours folding toilet paper!"

The young shinigami dismissed his complaining partner and continued walking towards the school. His attention was suddenly grabbed by the sound of a high pitched scream followed by a slew of colorful language. He looked ahead of him and saw a blur of colors flying backwards into a large building.

"Liz, Patty! Weapon form, now!" The sisters immediately changed form as they screamed 'Let's go soul resonance!' and ran towards the blur embedded in a brick wall.

A little further ahead, a very angry Sailor Moon was rubbing her head as she regained her balance. She had no clue what the bastard that had just thrown her half a mile was, but it was going to die. She levitated briefly cracking her knuckles with a, before charging at the creature currently trying to destroy half the city. She managed to get another hit in before being thrown backwards into something much softer than the cement she had previously become acquainted with. The princess heard a loud groan behind her and quickly looked back.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! Did I kill you?" She kneeled beside the raven haired reaper while extending her hand to send a kai blast to the snarling beast. It opened its mouth drooling and cursing at the short skirted super heroin. She smiled when the shinigami began to sit up holding a weapon in each hand.

"Miss moon? Are you alright?" Kidd finally stood holding his guns out as he called soul resonance to Patty and Liz. They immediately began shooting as Kidd leapt into the air taking the creature by surprise. As he landed, Sailor Moon landed beside him now smiling. Her prince didn't know her, but wanted to save her. She was secretly gushing over the moment.

"Please, don't worry about me! I was the one who was thrown into you. Did I break anything?" She put up a ki shield as the creature seemed to spew something black from its mouth. The shinigami quickly thanked her and leapt into the air powering up Patty and Liz for a larger blast as the moon princess raised her wand in the air. Before Kidd had the time to shoot the monster had been turned to dust and a smiling blonde. She floated gracefully to the ground raising a victory sign and shouting obscenities. Women weren't supposed to be cute when being vulgar, but she seemed to pull it off well. Kidd was almost mesmerized as she smiled at him and gave a polite curtsy. He simply smiled and bowed as Patty and Liz took human form.

"Hey, thanks! You guys alright?" The princess tried to be as friendly as possible without revealing anything about herself. The shinigami and his weapons bowed in unison causing the happy blonde to giggle.

"We are fine Miss Moon. Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm pretty strong and I do this daily, so..." The blush on her face was apparent as she giggled in embarrassment when he extended his hand to her. She slowly accepted as her blush grew deeper when he kissed the back looking her in the eye. Usagi felt her heart beating faster as a small smirk graced his soft features. Kidd finally let her hand go without breaking eye contact.

_'She's pure perfection...' _They both looked up finally being brought out of their temporary heaven as Liz loudly cleared her throat and Patty was giggling maniacally.

"Oh! Wow, I'm sorry guys! I'm Sailor Moon! Thanks again for helping me out. I really appreciate it. Luna keeps telling me I need to be a little more polite to strangers. My apologies!" Sailor Moon gave her brightest Goku smile and laughed sheepishly putting her hand behind her head. She was immediately rewarded by a smile from the shinigami and his weapons. He bowed again and finally introduced himself and his weapons.

"I'm Death the Kid, but everyone just calls me Kidd. This is Liz and this is Patty. I'm a shinigami and my father is the proprietor of the DWMA."

"Hey there Miss Moon! We've heard so much about you! Are you as excited as we are to start at the academy?"

Usagi looked at them in momentary surprise put her face in her palm. She was late. Really late. Stein was going to kill her..._or worse. _The princess shivered thinking of being pinned to the bed again by her obviously sadistic mentor. She plopped on the ground below and began to sulk. The raven haired shinigami raised a brow in confusion.

"Are we missing something Miss Moon? Is everything alright?" The princess simply shook her head and stood back up letting out a deep sigh.

"Besides my undoing? It's my father. I'm three hours late and this is already going to be a long day. I don't even know where I'm going! Ugh! I'm never leaving the training room after this!" She began to cry softly before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she blushed again at the concerned look she was receiving. He had the most perfect pair of amber eyes in the universe.

"Please don't cry. I would be more than happy to escort you. We seem to all be rather late today." She was even perfect in tears. It was Kidd's turn to blush when the blonde threw herself in his arms giggling happily.

"Oh thank you! My dad isn't always the easiest to deal with. I may be his princess, but I can't quite get away with murder just yet!" Realizing that she had just thrown herself at a stranger, the heiress stepped back and laughed embarrassed. Before she could speak, the shinigami raised his hand to stop her.

"I'm more than happy to help such a beautiful new ally." His smile turned to a smirk when he witnessed the blonde heiress blush and look away. She quickly regained her composer and gave a sweet smile.

"I guess I should de-transform. Damn it! Well, I suppose you will find out one way or another haha." Sailor Moon's fuku melted into her short black skirt and cropped batman shirt. She smiled and curtseyed again introducing herself as though she wasn't expecting to meet her shinigami king.

"I'm Usagi. Usagi Stein! Nice to meet you all!" Boy did that last name sound foreign, but she smiled actually liking the sound of having her mentor's last name. She wondered if she should change it legally. She had belonged to Stein for 18 years now. The princess gave a smile that would put her real father to shame. A giggle escaped her lips as she saw Kidd blushing deeply. She began to walk past him with Liz and Patty until she realized that he wasn't following. Turning around Liz saw that Kidd was staring intently at every part of the blonde heiress with an odd grin. His amber orbs were slowly travelling up her thighs as his head tilted slightly to the left. Finally, Liz reached out and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Kidd! Geez, what's wrong with you?! How rude?!"

Kidd attempted to speak but only managed to open and close his mouth repeatedly until Patty burst into laughter. He was more than a little embarrassed being caught in such an ungentlemanly position. Liz began to angrily drag him by his collar. The princess found this amusing and pretended to not realize that she was lifting her skirt a little as her leg rose to begin walking again.

"Uhm, Kidd is it? You're a shinigami. Why start at the academy? You must be well equipped to turn your weapons into something fit for yourself. How many souls do you have so far?" Usagi raised a brow as Liz waved her arms frantically behind Kidd signaling to change the subject. The petite blonde realized her error as the once calm shinigami fell to the ground in despair. He held his head and began to speak and cry uncontrollably.

"Ohhh Miss Stein it's awful! I'm scum I'll never be as good as my father. I'll never make a proper Death Scythe! They have different numbers it's not even things must be symmetrical! My father will disown me oh gods I'm terrible no woman will ever marry me I'm a complete failure!"

"What have I done?!" Usagi was surprised at how mental he was. He was worse than Spirit when the subject of Maka came up or Stein when she said no to an experiment. She giggled sheepishly and decided to attempt to calm down the frantic shinigami. Usagi leaned down seeing the hyper annoyed look in Liz's eyes. Patty was, once again, laughing loudly. She cradled his head to her chest and ran her fingers through his white striped locks.

"I'm sorry I really am. I had no idea! You aren't scum at all and you really saved my butt! Lord Death would be proud!" The princess smiled to herself. Despite his sobbing like a little girl, he was beyond cute. Was she crazy or was just horrible at choosing men? She sat back when he seemed to calm down, but didn't move. Getting a little worried, she called his name.

"Kidd? Hello? Are you alright?" Bending down a grin grew on Liz's face and she began to laugh. She reached forward grabbing his head and pulling him backwards revealing what had to have been the worst nosebleed she had ever seen. He seemed only half conscious and in a daze. _'Is he in psychosis?' _Usagi would have to reread that psychology book Stein had made her study.

"Poor thing. I've never seen him react like this before! Thanks for showing me he actually likes women! You must be a special one!" Usagi immediately began backing away as it seemed like her entire body had turned red. The bleeding shinigami was unresponsive until Liz released her grip. She regretted her decision when the half conscious reaper suddenly fell forward and landed between the thighs of a mortified princess. He quickly regained consciousness leaping into the air as Patty became quiet staring in wonder. Landing with a loud thud, he snarled scrambling to his feet.

"What the hell Liz?!" By this time Liz was bent over in full hyena mode with her sister. She dried a tear from her eye and pulled the fuming shinigami close as she lazily draped an arm over his shoulder.

"It's okay Kidd. You have a crush on crazy Dr. Stein's daughter! It's adorable! Think about it. She can definitely take your special brand of crazy if she lives with a mad scientist!"

"Liz shut up! We just met her I don't have a crush!"

"You ogle her like a horny school boy every time she's on the news! At least you have good taste. She's adorable! Look! Her hair is perfectly symmetrical!"

The princess felt uncomfortable. Apparently Stein wasn't the only one who had dirty thoughts about her sailor fuku. Was her hair really even? She didn't recall checking it too much before she left home because she was focused on getting away from her mental mentor. That ugly creature had to have messed it up a little in the fight. She popped a mirror out of her sub-space pocket and surveyed herself. The princess began to wonder if her transformation had fixed her hair or something. _'How convenient!_' She couldn't get too deep into her own thoughts because she felt like she was being watched. There was a really intense glare on her and she jumped when she realized who it was. Kidd was two inches from her face looking up at her hair. She could see the stars in his eyes and he seemed to be in a state of hypnosis. He was already much taller than herself, so she felt her body begin to shrink back as she blushed at the closeness. Why the hell did he have this effect on her? She was usually more than comfortable being in close proximity to the opposite sex. Hell, it seemed like Saiyan men literally had no concept of personal space. She thought back to the events that had taken place in her pseudo father's bedroom and her blush deepened. _Okay. _Two men in the entire universe made her feel this level of conflict. Slowly pushing her hand out to gain distance, she was more than a little happy when Liz saved her by yanking back the would-be king.

"Will you leave the girl alone?! Where are your manners today?!"

"But you're right! Her hair is absolutely perfect. _She's _perfect."

"You could at least take her on date first, before invading her personal space! Miss Usagi, I'm so sorry. His crazy isn't usually this...awkward. Either way, we're at the school now. Kidd, take your insanity up the stairs AWAY from Miss Usagi."

The giggling princess was now highly entertained. She didn't want this trip to end. They hadn't known each other ten minutes and she literally had him on his knees. She decided that she would continue to play innocent. Walking closer, she placed her index finger on her lip and sweetly smiled. He turned around with his nose bleed having finally stopped, but immediately froze in place. She giggled again as he closed his eyes a moment to gather his thoughts. She saw him try to shake off the shiver than was running up his spine and widened her eyes in feigned obliviousness.

"Miss Usagi. Liz is right. We should head to the academy. I can't imagine your father is happy with you being three hours late. I'm sure my father will have a few words for me as well. Shall we?"

Smiling, Kidd extended his hand to the now very happy princess. '_He recovers quickly.' _Her smile turned to a frown as soon as she took his hand. Stein was going to lock her in his lab for a week for this. It wouldn't be a lie to tell him duty called. The arcade however, would be a different story. Stein always knew when Usagi was lying to him. He may be happy that she met Kidd without losing her shit. _'__No.' _Rules were rules and he could be as strict as Luna and her mother when he wanted to be. He hadn't always been such a dictator. Perhaps her mother was rubbing off on him. Or was he really looking for a reason to feel her helpless form beneath him?

Part of her felt like a whore for secretly enjoying their little morning rendezvous, but she had to admit that Stein was sexy in beast mode. She found it hard holding back a moan when she felt him pressed between her thighs. The man had a damned good reason to be so arrogant. She also wondered what it would be like when he became completely undone and went super saiyan. His emerald orbs were piercingly beautiful and made her happy in places she shouldn't be. She pouted returning to her original thoughts. Why couldn't she just call seniority? Wasn't she the princess? Stein was totally supposed to be her servant. She should be calling the shots, not letting everyone else have all of the fun. Sighing to herself, she turned her attention to the shinigami who she was currently hanging onto. As she looked up, blue met amber and a small blush graced both parties.

The walk wasn't long and Usagi smiled when she sensed two familiar ki signatures at the top of the stairs. She giggled with anticipation wondering how her big brothers were. From what she saw on the security cameras at home, they needed a lot of improvement before they could fight a real battle. Maka needed a lot of hand to hand combat training along with some confidence. Black Star needed restraint along with precision and speed improvements. Considering that she was unable to see Kidd's skills, she entertained the thought of tagging along on his next assignment. The only mouth she knew that could compare to Black Star was her mother, and she was much less entertaining. Usagi remembered how handsome Soul was, and that he had been pretty good on the dance floor. There was no way they kept those personalities, but she was certainly hopeful. Soul was probably the easiest person to talk to besides Maka, and Black Star was a true warrior. He fought for those he loved and she had always felt safe in his arms when she had a bad day. Would he make a good training partner once his power was awakened? He could protect her during Saiyan Fight Club. His spirit reminded her very much of her father. They were both orphans in this life. Seeing either of them frowning was a rare, and usually a dangerous occasion. Tsubaki really was the perfect weapon for him. She was always calm, but she worried about his wild streak. The poor thing got into a lot of trouble with Black Star. From what she had seen, he was still reckless. No one could tame the her and she didn't expect anyone to tame Black Star. At least she wasn't the only wild child.

Usagi attempted to read their soul signatures without seeing them. Her smile brightened when she realized that their personalities seemed to be intact. The only downside was that they were both rather irrational and at the moment, they were angry. Soul and Black Star were apparently still partners in crime and best friends. The only friendship that compared to theirs was that of what she had with Maka back on the moon. The princess smiled inwardly missing the many adventures she had with her fellow blonde. Maka always helped her escape the watchful eyes of her guardians and explore life outside of the palace walls. Usagi fumed briefly at how sheltered she was then. Hell, her new restrictions weren't much better. She had to check in with her mother daily and she was sure Stein installed a tracking device on her when he couldn't sense her ki. Not to mention that her father could pop up at any time without notice and check her for new scars. She thanked the gods that he hadn't seen how her dear guardian treated her as of late. The princess briefly debated running away. Who was she kidding, Stein would make a game of tracking her down followed by locking her in the basement forever when he found her. Then he could play any dirty game with her anytime he wanted. Usagi blushed deeply at the thought of being Stein's favorite new toy. The sudden thought of how he might feel buried inside her suddenly invaded her thoughts and the princess tripped over the last couple of stairs to the school. She absent-mindedly took Kidd's hand standing back up and quietly thanked him. Brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Soul speaking to her beloved shinigami, the princess decided to join the real world.

"You're three hours late and you're expecting me to give you and your girlfriend a tour? You should have been here at 7 like everyone else jerk."

"What did you say? Seven? Take it back."

Usagi stepped away from the two teens wondering what was making Kidd so pissed. Did Soul just call her Kidd's girlfriend? Her blush quickly faded as she shook her head and let out a sigh. '_If they only knew.' _The blonde's curiosity was almost immediately satisfied when her beloved began to freak out again. She needed to find a way to make him stop with the symmetry obsession. How do these people function? Unable to muse for long, Usagi faintly saw something on one of the spikes that composed the school. "Black Star?" She knew she had sensed him, but wasn't able to find him after quick scan. She sighed again as her Saiyan hearing began to pick up what he was saying. He was praising and introducing himself at the same time. _'Yeah, that's Black Star.'_ He was posturing and probably about to start a fight with the sulking reaper at her feet.

"Hey Patty, is that a monkey? I think it's a monkey. What's it doing?"

Usagi giggled at the Saiyan joke that Liz was unaware of while phasing in and out of the conversation. She was over the moon to finally lay her eyes on two of the most important men in her former life, but she couldn't help being a little annoyed. There always seemed to be some kind of battle going on around her. The princess figured that in lieu of exhausting herself, she would simply enjoy the show. Then she could see where the fighting skills of the meisters and their weapons were. She almost laughed out loud at her shinigami's face when Black Star broke the spike sending him crashing to the ground. The school wasn't symmetrical anymore, and Kidd lost what was left of his mind. Usagi clutched the transformation broach in her pocket while closing her eyes. She summoned a large cloud that she then shaped into a chair, and hopped on it crossing her legs. Slowly rising into the air, the princess relaxed against the chair and debated alerting her beloved mentor. Not wanting to open her soul resonance link with Stein, she waited briefly. Stein liked probing her brain a little too much. Resonance between a meister and weapon allowed for communication during battle. Stein and Usagi had found a way to deepen the bond allowing them to feel and affect the emotions of each other. Usagi's short wait was rewarded by the feeling of his soul along with two others approaching. Scanning the area, she didn't see Maka or Tsubaki, so she wondered how Soul and Black Star would fight without partners. The princess was happy when she finally saw the two girls in question along with her mentor who was apparently too lazy to walk. He was rolling in his lab chair with a cigarette in his mouth. She really wanted to find a way to make him stop smoking. The heiress made it a point to stick her tongue out when he lazily looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"Princesses shouldn't make ugly faces Usagi."

The princess in question simply smirked and hopped down slowly sauntering over to him with her hands clasped behind her back. She had a slight skip in her step letting the new professor know she was up to something. She quickly glanced at Maka and Tsubaki and bent over until her forehead connected with that of the silver haired demon.

"But, princesses should be able to do what they want!"

Maka raised a brow when she saw the other blonde pluck the new professor in the nose and giggle. She figured that this new girl had to have been incredibly important to tease the crazy scientist. The brave blonde punched him in the head when he grabbed her arm yanking her down to his level. She blushed after he whispered something in her ear followed by another hard punch to the arm.

"Asshole!"

Maka looked briefly at Tsubaki just to be sure she was witnessing the same thing. Black Star's partner in crime had a horrified look on her face. She obviously feared for the very misguided soul as well. Usagi looked up quickly scanning both souls and could see they were just a little concerned. She pulled herself away from the mad scientist and positioned herself in front of the two girls with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Hi there! I'm Usagi!" She smiled and waved as Maka gave her a nervous laugh and Tsubaki bowed. Maka finally bowed as well and attempted to introduce herself. Before she could get the words out, she saw the sweet girl snarl as her pigtail was being pulled. The blonde looked back at the lazy man seemingly still interested in the conversation between Black Star and Kidd. He occasionally looked over at her and finally decided to pull her attention to the fight by yanking her into his lap. He forcefully turned her head towards the fight which seemed to have escalated quickly. The princess elbowed the man holding her hostage until he released her face. Without looking away, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder from behind. Rolling her eyes, she relaxed into his hold and giggled.

"Are they fighting over you dear princess?"

"Nope. But I'm sure I can swing it in that direction. How bored are you?"

"Let's just see where it goes. I may call upon your services for a quick experiment."

The princess simply nodded turned her attention back to the fight. Her beloved Shinigami looked pretty pissed. Soul and Black Star were idiots for starting this fight. Kidd was moving around the battlefield with ease. He was obviously well trained as his movements were precise and each blow had a satisfying effect. Black Star and Soul were struggling, but still holding their own. Tsubaki didn't look very happy, however. She seemed bothered, but the princess couldn't quite see why. The taller girl was either worried that her meister would get hurt or she felt like Soul would replace her as his weapon. She concluded that it was probably a little of both. She needed to have more confidence in herself and her relationship with the blue haired idiot. Her thoughts were interrupted by Stein speaking to Maka.

"Oh Maka my soul-seeing scythe meister. Will you do me a favor and tell me what you see when you read their souls?"

Usagi looked curiously at her mentor. He should know that she was much better at reading souls than Maka. He was either really bored, or lazily testing Maka's abilities more. The latter made her curious to know what the green eyed scythe meister would say. The princess smiled as she watched her former best friend concentrate on Kidd's soul wavelength.

"Yes, of course Dr. Stein. They seem to be perfectly in sync. Their souls are balanced and their bond seems strong. His weapons…they seem to share a certain respect for him. No…that's not it. It's admiration."

The blonde meister smiled when Stein nodded.

"Good job Maka. How do you think this fight will end?"

"The reaper will win. Our idiots don't stand a chance" Usagi smiled at the pure annoyance in her voice. She really wanted to know what an angry Maka fought like in this time. She was one of the best meisters on Earth once upon a time. She and Soul fought alongside the scouts and protected Earth's royal family. Kidd was supposed to have married her instead, but everyone saw where that had gone. Usagi loved Maka, but she would slaughter her if she laid an intimate hand on her shinigami. That wouldn't be a problem now obviously. She had no clue who she was or what they shared on the moon. Lord Death knew who his son had fallen for, and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his happiness or hers. The older Shinigami made a promise to her grandmother ages ago to protect and bring them together again. She smiled at the thought of having Kidd back, but frowned again feeling that he would hate her. The princess had never been rejected and she didn't plan on starting anytime soon. She visibly tensed when she felt something warm wrap around her waist. Steins tail moved gently up and down her midriff. She smiled knowing he must have sensed her discomfort and was attempting to soothe her troubled mind. The frustrated blonde rested her head backwards, but jumped when she heard a scream followed by a cringe-worthy thud.

"Wow. They're really eating it aren't they. Should I help them?"

"Don't bother! This is what they get for being idiots. Soul needs to learn not to start useless fights."

Usagi raised a brow accompanied by a smug smirk. She missed her feisty blonde friend. She was Rei without the mega bitch syndrome. The princess made a silent resolution to reignite her companionship with the scythe meister before her memories were restored. Maybe she could bring Tsubaki out of her shell too. Though if Black Star couldn't, she didn't know what here chances would be. Stein interjected her thoughts by responding late to her question.

"You want to fight the reaper? That wouldn't be a fair fight at this point would it?"

"Of course not. I'm more curious to see what they can do when pushed to their limits. Black Star in particular."

"Why Black Star?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Usagi…"

"Oh Pretty please daddy? Let me play with them_. _Don't act like you don't want to study them. I know the curiosity is killing you too."

Maka raised a curious brow to the two beside her. _'daddy?'_ That explained why she could get away with taunting him. It sounded like she really wanted to join the fight for some reason. If she her power was anywhere close to the mad professor's, none of the men fighting would live. She had tuned out the rest of their conversation wanting to know more about the blonde sitting comfortably in Stein's lap. The scientist sighed in defeat. He hated when his princess played his weaknesses. She knew every button to push and she did it with pride. Thankfully, he knew most of hers and planned on exploring more later. The DWMA's greatest meister would have to think of some sort of revenge for his torment today. He was briefly afraid of letting her out of his grip. She was way too interested in fighting the hapless boys. He wondered if it was his fault, but remembered that the girl was half Saiyan. Just like himself and her father, she craved the rush of battle. The new professor realized that he simply contributed to her deviant behavior. He wasn't the cause of it beyond the unnatural interest they shared in studying everything. If her mother heard her filthy mouth or saw how she was dressed, he'd never hear the end of it. He could always blame the language on Vegeta, but at the end of the day it was up to him to restrict her. The mad man had no plans of telling her to dress differently. A man had to have some pleasures in life.

"Fine demon seed. Just don't kill them. I don't want to hear Bulma's mouth about taking the Dragon Radar again. Wait…fucking hell! Usagi! Please don't kill them. The dragon can't bring them back!"

The princess had happily bounced up from her place in Stein's lap and turned around with a grin. Maka was curious as to how she was planning on helping her stupid partner. What was Stein talking about? They can't be brought back? Why was he talking about a dragon? Looking at Stein, Maka quietly realized that she had yet to read the soul of the new girl. She still wanted to know more about her. Something just felt familiar about her. A small laugh escaped her lips when she saw the blonde in front of her do a little dance while pulling something out of her pocket. She was cute, but probably deadly. Maybe she could kick Soul's ass for her if the reaper didn't put him in the ground. If she was really the professor's daughter, the three of them had their work cut out for them. She saw a strange look on Stein's face as the blonde in front of him jumped into the air screaming 'Moon Crystal Power Makeup!' Wait a minute…Sailor moon? The young girl watched in wonder as a swirl of ribbons surrounded the girl in the air. Maka blushed after realizing the girl was nude as her clothing seemed to magically appear on her body. She frowned momentarily admiring the heroin's curves. Life wasn't fair. As she looked over, she saw that Tsubaki was probably thinking the same thing.

Curious, Maka decided now was the best time to read her soul wavelength. She didn't need to concentrate hard as she felt the sheer power coming the blonde super hero. This was the girl who had been on the news almost every night for the last four years. Soul would sit mindlessly in front of the television staring the poor girl down. Now she was witnessing her in action personally. Sailor Moon's soul seemed to expand as she floated gracefully to the ground. The air became dense and Maka was finding it hard to breathe. The powerful blonde stretched her arms above her head lazily and lifted her leg straight into the air. She extended her other leg the same way stretching gracefully. Though her movements seemed effortless, she had the air of a seasoned dancer. Looking over at her new professor, his head was turned away. He seemed to be doing everything he could to momentarily avert his gaze. How could someone with such an intense soul be so calm? The strangest thing was that there seemed to be no malice in her soul whatsoever. Was that possible? Searching a little more, Maka found a hint of sadness. Stein's soul was just as intense and the girl named Usagi when they fought. Yet, they were both calm emitting strong wavelengths. The professor did say that there would be two new interesting students joining the academy today. But why? This new girl and the reaper were surely well equipped to create any weapon they wanted. The more the blonde thought about it, the more conflicted she became. She wanted to know more about this girl, but was terrified of her raw power. She hadn't even begun to fight and Maka was almost crippled by the force behind her soul. Her body seemed to go numb as she attempted to adjust to the sudden change in gravity. Looking up she saw the heroine gleefully skip into the line of fire. As she stood between the dueling teens, she slowly raised her hand as a small ball of light formed. She repeated the same action with her other hand and began shooting in both directions. Maka stared in awe as both Kidd and Black Star were suddenly thrown several feet backwards. Soul froze in place watching his best friend be sent into the concrete. The happy blonde lowered her arms and innocently put them behind her back.

"Now that I have your attention, won't you play with me?"

Kidd seemed to recover the fastest with Black Star close behind. The blue haired male shared a deep blush with an equally flustered Soul at her choice of words. The princess simply laughed and began to levitate as they watched dumbfounded. She looked behind her to see her dear Shinigami following her lead by levitating as electricity seemed to surround him and his weapons.

"That was a bad move my little blonde siren."

"Oh my, should I be frightened?" The giggling blonde quickly dodged a blast landing on the ground. She moved with ease between shots before almost being hit by Black Star's soul force. Ducking another attack from Black Star, she lifted her hand placing it on his stomach. She smiled as she sent her own soul force into his body. With barely any time to dodge, she quickly pulled Soul in front of her to take the next blast from the Shinigami. Maka and Tsubaki looked on in amazement.

"How? How is she dodging every attack? She's incredible!" Tsubaki asked almost frantically as Maka simply watched. She suddenly felt very inadequate. This girl was being attacked at every angle, and yet she wasn't breaking a sweat. She looked to her professor as he seemed to answer disappointed.

"Usagi has been trained almost since birth to be an efficient fighter. She has no use for a weapon and knows a plethora of different fighting styles. Apparently I need to train her more. She's sloppy today." As soon as the last word left his mouth, Black Star seemed to get a lucky hit as the blonde spun in mid-air. Her landing was less graceful, but she still sported a confident grin. Touching her lip, she saw blood and slowly traced her tongue along her bottom lip. This only seemed to enrage Soul and Black Star. The blonde lazily stretched as they charged towards her. Glancing behind her she saw her Shinigami growl raising his weapons high.

"Congrats! You drew first blood. I suppose I will draw last eh fellas?|"

Back at the entry to the school sat a very annoyed Stein. His little demon princess was having more fun than she was supposed to. All he could think of was what to cover in their next training session. Black Star was still weak yet he was somehow able to get a hit in. He looked up uninterested as Maka began to speak.

"What do you mean sloppy? She's freaking perfect! How the hell did Black Star even get a hit in? Stupid Soul isn't even getting close!" The scientist sighed as he lit another cigarette. He watched the future queen pop out a small mirror and fix her hair. _'Spoiled brat.' _Black Star was down but Kidd somehow remained standing. Soul attempted to help his fallen friend before her next attack.

"Patty! Liz! Turn it up! Reaper stance!"

The raven haired Shinigami froze as his weapons seemed to grow with his soul's wavelength. Sailor Moon laughed to herself thinking his pose was something she used to do before battling a weak monster. The princess stood feeling a little surprised by the reaper's bravery. She knew she could obliterate him with ease, but it wasn't a real fight. They both began to levitate. She could sense that Stein was now more than a little interested in her Shinigami. She must have done something right because his soul expanded and she could feel it butting heads with her own. Manipulating her own soul, the princess was able to use it as a force field keeping Soul and Black Star away.

"The shape of her soul is changing. What on Earth is she doing? Soul! Get out of the way!"

"Black Star no!" The girls on the sidelines screamed at their partners. The silver haired professor breathed in the last of his cigarette and carelessly flicked it in no particular direction. What could he say? Battle was deeply embedded in her bloodline. To the outside world she would seem like the ultimate warrior, but he knew better. They would lose their minds if they knew her real power, or worse, if they saw Goku's true power. With their current state of alarm, they just may in the coming months. Maybe Lord Death could convince the Saiyan god to instruct their combat class. The Gods knew the kids at the academy needed it. If the kishin woke and Usagi or Goku were nowhere around, he wasn't sure if Lord Death could stop the world from falling into chaos.

The man sighed wondering how his princess would fare on her own without his or her father's help. The scouts couldn't take on the Kishin or Chaos. The princess's soul was still amazingly pure despite curveballs thrown at her by destiny. The only match she would ever meet would be her full blood father. How two people could be so powerful was beyond him. The only thing that could take his princess down would be the mental battle Chaos and Asura would make her endure. He wasn't sure she could handle complete and utter despair. After Kidd's death in battle, the princess had taken her own life. He couldn't think of a way to prepare her for losing everyone she loved a second time. Stein looked on as Maka and Tsubaki frantically ran onto the battlefield in a hopeless attempt to save their partners. Maka stopped in her tracks when she saw the moon princess's soul change shapes again. It formed spikes that surrounded her as the air whipped perilously around her. She was unfazed by the reaper hovering in front of her. Light surrounded them both as she raised her hand in the air. A burst of energy shot out in every direction as both parties sent out their attacks. Blinded by the light, Maka reached out grabbing Soul as the force of their souls seemed to suddenly die down. Looking up, Maka saw the Shinigami fall to his knees at the feet of the victorious super heroine. He was out cold.

The blonde stood over him and leaned down turning him over and resting his head in her lap. Liz and Patty took human form and looked concerned at their meister. Liz knew he wouldn't be happy when he woke up. Kidd was a sore loser.

"No! I won't let some blonde bimbo beat the great Black Star! Get up and fight if you're not afraid of getting you pretty little ass kicked!"

The princess looked up to see Black Star walking quickly towards her. She tilted her head to the side and blinked in curiosity. Was he not done taking his beating? Usagi wasn't surprised that he hadn't given up yet. She was happy that he wasn't done, and eager to see what he could do when pushed hard enough. The blonde stood slowly dusting off her skirt and began walking to meet the blue haired masochist. Her tail swished happily behind her as she smiled.

"I've never been one to refuse a challenge. Such a shame that this isn't a challenge."

The princess's smile grew wider as she heard Black Star growl. She felt a sudden euphoria hearing the bass in his voice. The look in his eyes was that of a Saiyan male out for blood. She had to admit it was attractive, but she was still going to put him in the ground. If only he could go Super Saiyan. Then the fight might be more interesting…to her anyway. At the end of the day, she was proud of her big brother. His life had been as rough as hers according to Stein. In this life he had been raised by Sid after his clan was slaughtered for their crimes against man. Saiyans were much like the Star Clan. They were ruthless, prideful, and craved battle. The two half-bloods paced in circles never losing eye contact. Usagi had to admit that the determined smirk on his face was cute. He never did like losing and as with any other Saiyan, he relished the chance for a true challenge. The princess suddenly back flipped and landed directly behind Black Star. Readying a ki blast, she looked in surprise as he was able to avoid it. Maybe he wasn't as weak as she thought. Her experiment was far from done though. The blue haired half-blood finally made contact sending the blonde stumbling backwards. She recovered immediately and stood pushing forward with a bright smile. Her fingers were laced with Black Star's as they both began making a large crater in the ground as their energy increased. Wind and electricity whipped around them as they both ignored the outside world. Black Star raised a brow in curiosity when the princess's grin grew wider. She decided to end their stand of by slamming her head into his and sending a roundhouse kick to his stomach. He growled as he was propelled backwards into a pillar. The short skirted super heroine stretched momentarily waiting for him to come to his feet.

Save one, the onlookers of the battle were a mix of terrified and very intrigued. The fight had taken an interesting turn, and Tsubaki stood in surprise at this new girl's power. She seemed to be bringing out another side of the meister. A very pensive Stein sat with his eyes fixed on the blue haired half-blood. There was no doubt that the boy was strong. While he was nothing compared to the mad scientist's demon, he would be a formidable opponent for almost anyone he came in contact with. He quietly wondered if his power would increase after gaining his tail back. They all seemed to be more powerful with the furry appendages. Very intrigued, Stein made a mental note to talk to Goku about adding him to their weekend training after he learned his identity. He was certain that the boy wouldn't oppose the idea and if he did, Usagi could be more than a little persuasive. Black Star had been obsessed with being the strongest fighter in the universe on the moon. Part of the inspiration was to protect the princess who was currently embarrassing him in battle. The professor made a second mental note to reward his princess for showing restraint while still not letting herself be beaten. The little demon was in rare form lately and he had to admit that he was enjoying it. He was in the mood for a small battle of his own with the little blonde terror. He watched interested as the princess began to float shooting weak ki blasts from her palms. Black Star was barely able to escape her. She landed and lifted both hands into the air before the blue haired Saiyan quickly wrapped both arms around her waist laughing. The princess lazily rested her head backwards onto his shoulder and smiled.

"I've got you now! I told you that you wouldn't win this fight!"

"Black Star, you really shouldn't hold me this closely. Tsubaki might get jealous."

"Shut up!"

She let out a loud cry as she felt his soul force coursing through her body. Manipulating her soul wavelength, a small tornado appeared around Black Star's neck. It promptly turned into a neuse as she escaped his grip and turned to face him.

"How the hell are you doing that?! How do you know our names?!" She smiled as it wrapped tightly around his neck raising him into the air. Her smile widened as she watched him struggle to breathe. She had more of Stein in her than she thought.

"I know more about you than you do yourself. I've been learning to manipulate my soul lately. You're the first I've tried this out on. Feel privileged."

The petite blonde gently placed her palm on Black Star's stomach and giggled as she used her own soul force to violently electrocute her fellow half blood. He screamed as his body convulsed struggling to breath. His entire body was in pain and he briefly felt like she was going to kill him. He silently thanked the gods when he heard someone screaming at the sadistic demon.

"Usagi! What did I say?! You're going too far now just end it!" While Stein raised his voice, it was still monotone and mildly uninterested. He knew the demon seed wouldn't kill her big brother, but she was getting dangerously close. He was unbothered when she sent a snarl in his direction. She reluctantly obeyed lowering her prey to the ground. As soon as she released her soul from his neck, Black Star quickly grasped his throat falling to his knees. She lowered herself to his level kneeling in front of him.

"You did pretty well, but you could use some improvement. You should think about training with me! I think it would be fun to see more of what you can do."

Black Star looked up into the bright blue eyes of a now concerned blonde. How could she look at him that way? Only a moment ago she had almost ended him. He had to admit that he was more than a little intrigued. He had never been beaten so easily and he wanted to know more about this girl. Would he be considered a glutton for punishment if he challenged her again? He may have to enlist the help of Tsubaki if he did decide to fight her again. The warrior in him immediately dismissed the thought. The girl fought expertly without a weapon and he wouldn't take a handicap by using his. He watched as she slowly stood and extended her hand to help him up. Having finally caught his breath, he saw Tsubaki running towards him out of the corner of his eye. He took the hand of the blond in front of him and stood still half amazed that she beat him wearing the shortest skirt in existence. He blushed staring at her legs as Tsubaki nearly tackled him to the ground. Maka and Soul were close behind. Soul had long since left the battle at the behest of his meister. Black Star scanned the area for the reaper and found him on the side of the battlefield with a pretty heinous nosebleed. He was in the arms of one of his weapons as the other stood over him wide eyed.

"You didn't beat me you know? You're a girl, I had to let you win!"

The princess giggled. He always was a sore loser. She couldn't help but to coddle him as Tsubaki was currently doing. The princess happily stroked his fragile ego.

"Of course! You're an amazing fighter! Feel free to challenge me again if you really want a good fight. Maybe I'll learn something. We will be classmates from now on." She winked before walking over to her Shinigami trying to figure out what his current problem was. She didn't hurt him and she hadn't recalled punching him in the nose. She stretched watching her lazy guardian leave his chair to inquire about the same thing she was.

"What's his deal? Yikes! Did I kill him?" The princess pressed her finger to her lip in curiosity as her question was answered by Maka.

"I think I know what happened. He got cut."

"Cut? Where? I don't see anything." Usagi looked closer at the young reaper as she heard Liz sigh. Maka quickly elaborated on her theory.

"Well, during his fight with Black Star and Soul, they managed to slice a bit of hair off of his bangs. When the fight was over, he finally noticed that one side of his hair wasn't even. He got a nosebleed and passed out."

"I do wonder when the boy will ever let go of some of his neurotic tendencies. Perhaps you could assist my dear Serenity?"

The group quickly turned around to see Lord Death approaching with a tall man dressed in an orange and blue gi. Usagi visibly paled. Goku wasn't supposed to be there today was he? He was going to ruin her chances of being seen as even half normal as soon as he greeted her. The man had the biggest grin on his face as he happily waved at her. The princess laughed nervously waving back at her clueless father. Seeing her frustration, Stein quickly decided to provide damage control by pulling the blonde close to him and speaking before the full blooded Saiyan could.

"Hey there Goku! You guys missed a good battle!" Usagi was silently wondering how she didn't sense the two approaching while wishing Stein could swallow her whole.

"Are you kidding? We didn't miss anything! You were great kiddo! Usagi, you really have made some improvements, but I saw a lot of flaws in your stance. We will have to work on that this weekend, alright princess?" Goku looked at his daughter and immediately sensed that something was wrong. She was pale and her smile seemed contrived and nervous. Was she afraid of him? Had Stein done something?

"Goku? Wait a minute, you're Son Goku?! How this hell do you know this evil woman?" Usagi raised a brow half angry.

"You know who I am?" Goku asked not wanting to reveal anything.

"…I'm evil now?" Black Star could feel her pouting beside him. Maka looked between the two Saiyans confused and decided to speak up.

"Everyone knows who you are Mr. Son Goku. We've seen you fight in the World Martial Arts Tournaments on video. We saw you and your son in the Cell Games. How do you know Lord Death? How do you know Professor Stein?" Black Star was mesmerized by the presence of his idol. He had seen him fight and knew the real story behind the Cell Games. Lord Death had informed himself as well as the other students of the stories when he began at the academy years before. He knew that Hercule Satan was a shameless fraud and that his son had been the one to end Cell's life. Any real warrior knew that Hercule was virtually useless. Lord Death simply stated that the planets true warriors would remain unknown to the general public. It was the job of the students at the academy to ensure that a kishin never awoke to plunge the world into chaos. They had made an arrangement to defend Earth in battles that he and the students at the DWMA could not handle.

"We are old friends Maka. Our relationship is not important and you will learn little more later on. I'm currently trying to persuade him to become the newest combat professor here at the academy. You children need to learn to battle without your partners in the event you are separated. Stein, I do believe that it is time you introduced this young lady to her new classmates."

The mad scientist nodded thankful that Lord Death didn't call her princess. The information would soon be inevitable, but the man wanted to delay his demon's torment as long as possible. He decided to keep the now trembling blonde close. He leaned forward whispering in her hear.

"Calm down demon seed. They won't know yet. I don't think Goku will say anything after I introduce you."

She sighed and attempted to bring the happy princess back to her personality. The blonde knew that she would need a long nap after today. Screw introducing herself to the rest of the school. No punishment Stein could dish out would make her care enough to continue her awful day here. The princess straightened herself up de-transforming as she stepped away from her guardian's protective hold and bowed.

"This beautiful little nightmare is Usagi. She is my daughter and will be attending the academy. Her powers far exceed anyone here and she fights without a weapon partner. So she will not be a normal student. I apologize if she scared you, but I assure you she is mostly harmless." The princess lightly punched her mentor.

"Mostly? Hey, I don't dissect everything I see like you, jerk!" Goku shook his head at the two half-bloods. He partially understood what was going on. His daughter didn't want them to know who she was yet. The Sayian king made a mental note not to say anything to jeopardize his daughter's situation. He was both sad and jealous, however. Stein got to spend every day with the girl and she seemed to be happy to accept her place as his daughter. Goku suddenly felt inadequate. His daughter didn't seem to want much to do with him, but he understood. She wasn't raised with her brothers and saw the world differently. She wasn't his and he had no power over watching silently as another man raised her. She was his perfect little girl on the moon, but now she was barely within reach. He knew that she respected him, but he wanted more. Making another mental note to try and speak with his good friend Stein about it later, he simply smiled. Selene's decision was made for a reason. Thinking back, maybe she had been correct in not letting her be raised by him. She needed to be groomed to take the throne and his only job was to make sure that she was powerful enough to defend her kingdom. The saddest part for him was that he could have actually been there for Usagi without worry of the world being destroyed. Goku and Chi Chi only saw their little girl on weekends and that was only for Goku to train her. Besides that, he could only keep tabs on her via phone or an unannounced pop up at Stein's. He pushed his feelings of inadequacy aside as he heard the children introduce themselves one by one, starting with Maka.

"Hi Usagi! Welcome to the DWMA! I'm Maka Albarn. You have to teach me how to fly like that!" The green eyed blonde grinned happily making the princess feel less awkward. Next to speak was her weapon.

"Figures that you'd be powerful being Stein's daughter. I'm Soul Evans. You're cute, but hella dangerous. I'm glad you're an ally." Soul grinned when the princess blushed looking away. Tsubaki giggled when she saw the blonde awkwardly adjust her skirt.

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa! Nice to meet you Usagi! I agree with Soul. You're pretty strong. Black Star needs your kind of challenge. Just try not to kill each other!"

The teal haired meister scanned the princess silently wondering how she became so powerful. The almost crippling vibe that had surrounded her during their fight had completely faded. It was as if she were a normal human being. He made eye contact and blushed at the look on her face. She looked sweet and he couldn't deny that she was beautiful. He finally decided to speak up as the last to introduce himself.

"You already knew this, but I'm Black Star. I'm the best there is and don't think our fight is over! Wait a minute…of course you know me. I'm the greatest assassin of all time, so of course I have a reputation!" Usagi glanced over at Tsubaki as Black Star threw his head back in a maniacal laughter. She shared a laugh with the weapon seeing that the meister had recovered quickly and had regained his confidence. Usagi turned towards her father who had been quiet while the introductions proceeded.

"Daddy didn't tell me that you were visiting today. I'm happy to see you! Wait, this isn't a surprise training session is it?"

A surprised Goku grinned. He was happy now that he knew she at least wanted to be around him. He fought the urge to toss his princess into the air. That would only make her uncomfortable. He knew she wasn't a stranger to affection as she was obviously attached to her brothers and guardian. She never seemed to show him the same affection, however. Goku was smart enough not to test those waters just yet.

"I meant to give you a call yesterday, but I guess it slipped my mind. I'm sorry princess."

The princess felt a little bad for treating her father almost like a stranger. Hopefully, he understood her need to prolong letting her new friends from knowing her true identity. She wanted to think of a way to make it up to him since he wouldn't exactly understand some of her reasoning. The princess had never actually talked with him about what happened on the moon. She didn't even know what he remembered, if anything. He had just been crowned king at a grand ball the night before the attacks took place. He must have felt the same as she did not being able to save the kingdom. If he felt any particular way about it, he hid it well. Usagi wondered if she underestimated her father's ability to analyze the way she did. The only thing she could think of to make him happy was his favorite thing in the universe…food.

"Don't worry about it da- I mean, Goku. I'm sure getting you here was no easy task for Lord Death. Hey, it's my turn to cook tonight. How about you come by when you are done here? I'm sure _daddy _won't mind would you dear father?"

Stein could feel his eyebrow twitching. He didn't like the emphasis that the princess placed on the word daddy. In fact, he now officially hated that word. It didn't belong in her vocabulary while referring to him. Well, maybe in a different situation and inflection. He locked that thought away to dwell on a little later. It really was her turn to cook and she was damned good lately. Makoto's lessons were benefiting more than just Usagi and possibly Kidd in the future. Maybe it was time he forced the blonde to spend quality time with her biological father. Stein knew that both himself and the princess could use a night without the intense sexual tension. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but if they both didn't control themselves, any plans she made with Kidd would be thwarted. He would take every ounce of innocence the demon had left and enjoy every minute of it. He had to stop himself from letting the thoughts of her screaming his name overpower his rationale.

"Anything you like my _angelic princess_. Though, I'm not sure what we have that Goku would even like. You'll have to go shopping." He happily returned her sarcastic tone. If she was challenging him again, he wasn't going to let her win.

"You act like we don't need to go shopping anyway dickhead." Usagi stuck her tongue out at her mentor as he walked closer with a ball of energy forming in his hand. He stopped and gave a smug grin when Lord Death interrupted him.

"Serenity! You shouldn't speak to your father that way! Your mother would faint!" Stein fought the urge to dance while taunting the frustrated princess. He only wished that her beloved Shinigami was awake to see her temporarily put in her place. Speaking of the reaper boy; it seemed like he had finally regained consciousness. The princess growled at Stein before turning to the sound of Kidd's voice. _'Speak of the devil.'_

"Father? What the hell happened?" The Shinigami looked around knowing that he had just missed an important part of the conversation. The last thing he remembered was falling at the feet of the beautiful blonde standing in front of him. He heard the name Son Goku and didn't remember his father mentioning the fighter coming to the school. Was their situation this dire? He decided that he would probe his father and perhaps Sailor Moon for more information later on. He wanted more information from Sailor Moon about her tremendous power either way.

"Son! You're awake. Well, you missed the introduction of your new classmate Usagi."

"We were introduced earlier father. Now please, what is going on here? Why didn't you tell me that there would be two new professors here?" Kidd stood up and walked towards his father, stopping beside a now nervous princess.

"Oh, you were? My dear Serenity, I do hope my son wasn't rude to you." The princess giggles shaking her head before looking back at her beloved Shinigami.

"He was a perfect gentleman Lord Death. Just as a prince should be!" The younger Shinigami blushed before turning to Goku.

"Son Goku is it? Do you mind telling me why you are here? Has something gone wrong? Is the Earth in trouble?" The line of questioning was making the warrior nervous. He wasn't sure what to say to the young prince that wouldn't give away Usagi or his father. Goku laughed nervously looking to Lord Death for salvation. Lord Death let out a deep sigh. He knew his son wouldn't let it go until he thought he knew what was going on.

"Son, I'm simply trying to prepare you and the students here for any contingency. You lost your battle to Serenity, so you need much improvement before you take my place. Now please stop being so rude to our guests. You will learn more as Serenity and Goku wish you to. Please be patient and trust me son." The younger Shinigami wasn't exactly satisfied with the 'wait and see' answer his father provided, but decided to concede defeat. The blonde beside him seemed to visibly tense. Kidd turned calmly to her and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little confused. Is your name Usagi or Serenity?" The princess had forgotten that Lord Death never used her Earth name. He was probably the only person in the universe who still called her Serenity, unless her mother was seriously pissed off.

"Well, I suppose it's both. I much prefer Usagi, so please don't make it a habit of calling me Serenity." The young Shinigami nodded.

"Of course Usagi. I would never want to make a guest uncomfortable. I must admit though, that Serenity fits you a little better. Well, I would have said that had I not seen you in battle. I supposed even the most beautiful rose has its thorns." The princess barely caught anything he said beyond the fact that he may have just said she was beautiful and perhaps crazy.

"I'm not evil I promise! Wait. Y-you think I'm pretty?" Usagi felt like an idiot seeking his approval so soon. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she tried to contain her excitement. Stein wasn't going to let this one go. She could practically see him snickering from the corner of her eye. Goku was saving him from being tortured by her later in the night, but he couldn't save him forever.

Liz looked at the Shinigami in surprise. His awkward and clownish behavior around the girl earlier had changed into something closer to what she was used to. The shorter blonde seemed more than a little happy that he had, rather poetically, called her beautiful. Did he even realize that he said it? It seemed to be the super heroine's turn to be awkward. Liz looked at the warrior standing beside Lord Death and felt a tinge of familiarity towards him. She didn't have to see his soul to know that he was far more powerful than he looked. If he was training the new girl, then he had to be almost invincible. Her intuition told her that Goku was related to the new girl somehow. Was he stronger than Lord Death? Liz realized how little she knew about the world in the small amount of time she had spent with these newcomers. She was especially interested in the blonde blushing at her meister's choice of words. Something about her was more than a little familiar. Sure she was Sailor Moon, but something else was there and she knew Kidd could sense it too. The only thing she could do was to follow his lead when they began to gather information. Her meister's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"You're incredibly beautiful Miss Usagi. I'd like to apologize for my behavior after you fought that monster in the city. You must have had some spell over me."

Goku was silently grinning. He wasn't used to seeing his little girl so nervous around the opposite sex. She never seemed fazed by any of the men who showed interest in her including Mamoru. Did she even remember who Mamoru's real father was? This state of vulnerability gave her a humanity that he had wondered about. Despite her not being human, he at least knew that she wasn't cold hearted. She had cast a spell on literally every man she had crossed paths with. She never lost her cool and to most she would seem like some sort of man eater. At least she wasn't promiscuous. He silently hoped that his friend Stein had made it a point to keep as much of her innocence intact as possible. Knowing Stein, he probably terrified every man who even looked Usagi's way. The more he thought about it, the more the warrior realized that Usagi didn't date much beyond Mamoru. Maybe he had missed more of her life than he thought. Goku shook his head when he looked over to see Stein snickering like a little boy. He would never understand the relationship between Usagi and Stein. The full blood Saiyan never saw Stein show any form of affection towards anyone beyond his daughter. He had also never seen Usagi argue as intensely with anyone as she did with her beloved guardian. They would be well matched if it weren't for the Shinigami currently making her stumble over her words. He hoped this nightmare turned into a fairytale ending for his princess.

"T-thank you! I mean…t-that's very nice of you." Aside from not liking when his daughter was uncomfortable, Goku smiled seeing how much she looked like him. Her hand was behind her head and she was laughing nervously. Goten looked the most like him, but according to literally everyone he who knew them, Usagi was the most like him overall. He felt a twinge of pride towards the small blonde. She was cute when she wasn't destroying something or screaming obscenities at Stein.

"Nonsense Miss Usagi. You'll find that I'm a very honest man." Usagi blushed again and became a little angry with herself for letting Kidd turn her into a stuttering fool. She briefly closed her eyes to regain her composure and revert back to the girl who had just beaten three men in battle. The princess wasn't going to let her Shinigami embarrass her or in this case, punch her right in the ego. Yawning as if she were bored with the whole conversation, the princess stretched and turned to her grinning guardian. He was standing smugly with his hands in his pockets, but raised a curious brow as she walked towards him. She smiled and threw herself into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood on the tips of her toes until he gently lifted her to eye level. He held her small frame easily with one arm as he looked into her big blue eyes. If her smile was any indication, he was either in trouble or she was trying her damnedest to be as sweet as possible because she wanted something. His mind began to drift wondering what it is that she might want. He began to worry when she sweetly kissed his nose and began to pout.

"Daddy, I'm rather tired. It's been a long day you see and I would like to just go home. I'm sure Kidd would agree that our first day here was a little too eventful." The princess batted her eyes as she was lifted completely off of the ground and held by her annoyed mentor. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long to see what her motives for being so sweet were.

"No Usa. We need to introduce you to the other students and I'm sure Lord Death needs to speak with you, Goku and I privately."

"Actually, considering what just happened between the children, I think it would be best if we saved this conversation for tomorrow. I'm quite sure they are all exhausted." Lord Death turned to his son and sighed at his response.

"Father I'm fine. It's still morning and I would like to sit in on this little meeting of yours. I feel like I have missed enough."

"Son, I know you aren't going to let this go. Serenity, would it jeopardize your mission to fill Kidd in on a little bit of what is going on? I don't want to say anything that would be detrimental to you or the Sailor Scouts." The princess thought for a moment still comfortable in her guardian's arms. She rested her head on his shoulder hoping he or Goku would say something to save her. Goku seemed to see her distress and decided to speak up. Usagi wasn't ready for the suggestion that her father was about to make.

"Kidd, I hope you do understand that we can't tell you everything because we don't have all of the answers ourselves. She won't be able to tell you much, but how about this? You can come with me to Stein's tonight or simply take Usa on a date. She doesn't know her way around here because we usually fly to get here. She could use a gentleman to show her around, and you could get a few answers to your questions. Sound good?"

The blonde could sense the man holding her snickering again. He knew this would make her more than a little uncomfortable. While he didn't want to separate himself from her for too long either, Stein also knew that she needed this. Goku could be clueless, but he silently approved of this decision. His demon princess had her blushing face buried in his neck and he could sense that she was even a little pissed with the full blooded Saiyan. He absentmindedly wrapped his other arm around her waist keeping her close. This made him grin a little because Goku never seemed to make a wrong move with his perfect little girl. He never made an attempt to do much in the line of fatherly decisions with Usagi outside of training. So it was refreshing to have someone else in his shoes. Would Usagi scream and threaten Goku's life for this? Would she destroy his training area? The girl was quick to argue with him and even her mother, but never her father. Stein quickly realized what a small role Goku had played in Usagi's life in this time. He had been overprotective to the point of obsession on the moon kingdom. If she wasn't guarded at all times, the Saiyan king lost his mind. Was he afraid of her?

"He really doesn't have to do that Goku. I'd be glad to tell him as much as I can in Lord Death's office now. Everyone here can come as well. I'm sure they are just as curious as Kidd." She finally looked up hearing Maka speak.

"I must admit that I am rather curious. I can see that Soul and Black Star are as well as Tsubaki. We've never seen anyone fight like that besides professor Stein. I wasn't aware that anyone on Earth could manipulate their soul that way. You turned it into a weapon and a shield. I would love to learn sometime!"

The princess was happy that her former best friend didn't think she was weird for fighting the way she did. Apparently they all felt that way because even Black Star seemed interested in learning more about her. Maka reminded her of herself. She was never a judgmental person and all of her friends were considered outcasts in one way or another. Usagi hoped that the rest of them were so quick to accept her. She was a little worried about her big brother Black Star after he called her, evil and she was sure that Tsubaki was terrified of her. Liz and Patty may not be a problem considering Liz was enjoying seeing Kidd squirm and Patty was her father at level 10 obliviousness. Usagi sighed again finally separating herself from her safe haven for what felt like the umpteenth time that day.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea actually, Goku. At the risk of sounding forward, Miss Usagi, would you mind accompanying me on a date this weekend? We can go anywhere you like." His eyes were as beautifully piercing as her mentor's. The nervous princess tried to think of an out, and suddenly remember Saiyan Fight Club was on weekends.

"I would love to, but I have training on weekends. It's pretty exhausting. Like I said, I would be happy to explain more to everyone in Lord Death's office." Her happiness was quickly sabotaged by her supposed guardian.

"No training this weekend my princess. Enjoy yourself with Kidd. You can even use my credit card if you like just in case the bill is too much. I'd hate for him to go broke feeding you."

The Shinigami felt a pang of damage to his ego. She had just rejected him and he wasn't happy. He had never been turned down before and part of him accepted a silent challenge. He wanted information and she was the one he wanted it from. Spending time alone with her would only serve as a perk at this point. He wanted to know more about her. The more he looked into her eyes, the more curious he became. Her soul wavelength was unlike any other he had ever felt. It was powerful, pure, and most strangely, it was familiar. He didn't know how to be any more charming that he thought he was already.

"There is quite a bit to do around here. I promise I will do all in my power to make you comfortable." The blonde let out a sigh of defeat. She wasn't getting out of this one. Both her father and guardian seemed to really want her to go. Even Lord Death had thrown her under the bus. Putting on her best smile, the princess was going to accept, but quickly turned to her mentor in annoyance.

"I don't think you want to make that promise Kidd. Usagi will literally find your last nerve and nuke it." He tried not to laugh when Usagi tried to throw a middle finger his way.

"Excuse my father Kidd. He hasn't taken his meds today." Stein's smug smile quickly faded at the princess's remark.

"I happily accept your invitation Kidd. I would love to spend an evening with you on one condition." The Shinigami and everyone around them raised a simultaneous brow in curiosity. What could she possibly want?

"Condition? Anything you wish. Do tell."

"I hate to interrupt Kidd, but be wary of telling my demon that she can have anything. You never know what you are getting yourself into." Usagi gave her beloved mentor a silent middle finger which he happily returned.

" Oh it's nothing. I kind of have a bit of a job to do before we go, but my only condition is ice cream! Green tea ice cream to be exact!" The princess clasped her hands together grinning hopefully at the now amused Shinigami.

"Well, that's a rather simple request. Sure, I can do that, but what is this job that you have to do? We can postpone if you need to." Giggling sheepishly, the blonde tried to avoid giving a direct answer.

"No no. I can't promise I'll be on time, but it shouldn't take long!" By now Stein was very interested. What could she possibly have to do? She didn't have a job…_did she_?

"Usa, what exactly do you have to do? Wait…are you stripping?" The scientist managed to embarrass his princess while effectively giving every male present a nosebleed, save her father and Lord Death. He smiled in satisfaction when he got the reaction he wanted as the small blonde lunged forward fist in the air. He easily caught spinning her around and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. The angry princess used his hold to flip backwards in an attempt to kick him in the face. He caught her again this time wrapping his tail around one of her thighs helping to hold her in place. He loved pushing that button.

"Why do you automatically assume I'm stripping? You're a real fucking prick you know that?!"

"See, she isn't as sweet as she is trying to make you think. She can be quite headstrong." In lieu of screaming at him, the princess simply smiled and looked up at her beloved guardian.

"But daddy, you said I could be anything I wanted when I grew up. Reach for the stars right?" Stein rolled his eyes.

"You fail at being an adult Usagi." The princess almost snorted laughing at him as he roughly released his hold.

"Isn't my failure a reflection on your parenting? One of your biggest goals should be keeping me off of the pole. If I fail, so do you _dad._" There was that word again. Stein felt slightly conflicted by what she had just said. Part of him wanted to slap her and the other just wanted to see her on the pole.

"Well that was below the belt." Stein playfully slapped the blonde in the arm admitting defeat.

While the small group had varied reactions to Usagi's low blow, one person in particular was not happy. Goku gently grabbed the princess's arm and used his free hand to cup her chin. His tone was less pleasant than usual showing that he was serious.

"Usagi, if I find out you're seriously stripping…"

The princess shook her head before he finished his sentence. "No worries. It was just a bad joke, Goku."

She was ready to go back to Stein's room and sleep the day off. She sighed as Goku released her and turned to glare angrily at her idiot mentor. His mouth was about to get his ass kicked. Death decided to make an attempt to change the subject before the situation got worse and Usagi was killed by Stein. Goku looked like he was ready to erase the mad doctor from existence. Looking at his son, it didn't seem like it affected his desire for information about both the blonde and her spikey haired father. The older Shinigami hadn't known what to say to diffuse the situation and was a little angry with himself for not thinking of a solution sooner.

"Serenity, it seems like you and Kid have had a long day. Why don't we dismiss classes early today and you can all go home and rest? You can introduce yourself to everyone else tomorrow."

As if on cue, the blonde stretched her arms above her head yawning. He was right. It was a long day and she really didn't want to be there anyway. Her cover had almost been blown, but it didn't matter because she had to explain herself to them either way. She decided to think of ways around telling them everything so soon. It wouldn't be too hard, thankfully. She could tell them her story without letting them know they were a part of it. The tired blonde walked over to her silver haired guardian and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his shoulder. Stein let out a defeated sigh and wrapped his arms around the blonde. She spoke have buried in Stein's lab coat.

"You're right Lord Death. I'm pretty tired and I have to plan dinner for dad and Goku. They have pretty big appetites. It was really nice meeting you all today. Hey Black Star don't forget to think about training with us. It's pretty intense, but you can handle it. Feel free to tag along Tsubaki! I'm sorry if I scared any of you and of course I apologize if I hurt you at all Kidd. If you like, I can make it up to you by paying for our dinner this weekend? I do hope we can be friends!"

"You didn't hurt me Usagi, and please, dinner is my treat. Chivalry isn't completely dead you know?" The princess just giggled and nodded in acceptance.

"Don't forget the ice cream!"

"Of course! So, I'll see you tomorrow? Hopefully not during battle." The young Shinigami letting out a light laugh. The princess blushed a little recalling him falling between her thighs. As he turned to leave, Maka and Soul decided to follow suit. They both waved and Soul flashed a wide grin towards the blonde.

"You seem pretty cool aside from kicking our asses! I have to say I really want to know more about you, blondie!" Usagi rolled her eyes at the blonde remark but quickly returned his smile just before they descended the large staircase. Black Star walked up to the princess bending down a little to look her in the eye.

"Listen brat, you will never outshine me! I'm going to win our next battle got it?" Usagi simply shook her head in agreement.

"Of course! But you should really train with me before challenging me agin. Just a friendly warning!" Black Star had forgotten that Goku was standing there and had offered to help him become stronger.

"Fine! But don't think I'm going easy on you because you're a woman. I can take anything you can dish out." Tsubaki shook her head and attempted to pull him away from Usagi as Goku laughed to himself. Black Star hadn't changed at all. He was still careless and wanting to become stronger. Goku silently wondered what his motives were for gaining strength in this life were. He originally wanted to become stronger to defend Usagi if she needed him. It had become an obsession after she scared him by getting lost on planet Vegeta and showing up with a busted lip. She had simply fallen, but Black Star beat himself up for letting her out of his sight.

"Black Star and Tsubaki? Training starts at 5 am next Friday Through Sunday. I can teleport to you considering the fact that you can't fly yet, so be awake!"

"Uhm Mr. Son? Black Star doesn't do well with early mornings. He always oversleeps!"

"Well Tsubaki, there are consequences for being late for training. Usagi can also inform you more about that. Lord Death and I need to have a talk, so you kids be careful on your way home."

Without another word, the Sayian warrior turned and began walking towards the large black doors of the DWMA.

"You'll be in good hands, so try not to worry. I fully believe that you can handle this Black Star and Tsubaki."

Black Star was happy getting the seal of approval from both Goku and Lord Death. His grin was wide as he walked away with Tsubaki behind. Now alone, Usagi stretched again turning towards her mentor who had a strange look on his face.

"Are we going to talk about why you were three hours late? We had a deal. No running, remember?"

"I wasn't running. There was a stupid demon in the city that took me an hour to beat. Kidd didn't help much but we met so I guess there's that."

"OK, so that accounts for one hour. Care to provide information on the other two?" The princess was now nervous. She had no clue what he was going to do to her when they got home. Her anxiety peaked when he came closer. She attempted to make it seem like she didn't care by turning around and yawning. Usagi froze momentarily as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She tilted her head to the side attempting to look up at him, but all she could do was feel the warmth radiating from his body onto hers. He gently kissed her neck before speaking again.

"Well? Where were you?" Usagi swallowed hard, not quite sure what to do to get herself out of the trouble she was apparently in. He would know if she was lying by hearing her pulse, so the princess gave in to the truth.

"Well, they had the new Sailor V game at the arcade! I walked by and Motoki said it was awesome. I couldn't help it! I had to at least try."

The taller half-blood sighed deeply. He knew that was probably the reason she was late. The girl was to easily sidetracked and today was a day that she would look for any distraction. He suddenly felt a strong urge to see her blush. He turned the nervous blonde to face him and gently cupped her chin tilting it upwards.

"I'm a terrible guardian. I spoil you and I need to think of better punishments for you. You've been rather disobedient lately my dear."

Looking into his eyes, Usagi felt conflicted emotions. She was afraid of what he would think of, but his stare gave her chills. The usually solid green eyes seemed to have a light in them. The princess didn't know if it was the sun shining just right, or if it was because he was thinking of dirty things to do to her. Using his thumb, he traced her bottom lip. Usagi found herself standing on the tips of her toes as Stein closed the gap between them. She wasn't expecting it and was surprised that he would be so bold in public. Neither of them knew if Goku and Lord Death were even inside the school yet, and for the moment, they didn't care. Pulling her close to him, the mad scientist deepened the kiss and was satisfied when he heard his princess whimper. He let his hand travel down her back and over her bottom. It stopped on her upper thigh as he squeezed knowing she would melt obediently into his embrace. She felt her knees become a little weak as he traced her lips with the tip of his tongue. Usagi grabbed his lab coat tightly moaning as he nibbled at her bottom lip. He caught her with one arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Stein was happy at the look on her face as he reluctantly pulled away. Her blush was deep and her eyes were half-lidded. He pressed his forehead to hers looking into her eyes. At least he knew he was a good kisser. He suddenly thought of a few ways to punish her, but he would have to plan details later. Right now he was enjoying the trembling mess in his arms. She seemed to gain her mind back and lightly punched his arm.

"What the hell was that for? If you're going to do that you may want to remember that dad is literally only a few steps away idiot."

Stein pulled the blonde back to him and roughly tilted her head to the side. He leaned in and began gently nibbling the soft skin on her neck as he responded. The princess gasped at the warmth of his lips and struggled uselessly to distance herself. If Goku came out, her demonic guardian would be in a shallow grave in the desert. He finally pulled apart and she blushed as he licked his lips making eye contact.

"Go back home demon seed. Make sure we have enough food if you're actually making dinner. I'll call you on my way home."

Still a little stunned, the blonde nodded and rolled her eyes. _Controlling asshole. _Despite her feelings towards having orders barked at her, Usagi levitated and shot off into the air leaving her mentor to finish teaching his class for the day. The princess wondered again what kind of punishment he was thinking of. Hopefully it wasn't writing a five-page paper on something stupid like chemical compounds. She was used to having to do those when she blew up his lab. He had just kissed her, so she wondered if it could be something perverted. Stein had been overtly sexual lately and she wasn't complaining, but it was confusing. His kiss was sinfully satisfying. Usagi decided to put it out of her mind temporarily so that she could find something that her father could eat and actually like. She knew how much Saiyans ate and knew she would need her subspace pocket to carry some of the groceries. She didn't have her car and didn't feel like flying all the way home to get it. Usagi wondered what her father would be like as a professor at the academy. She also wondered how the others would receive the information about her royal bloodline without knowing their pasts. The princess was happy that she at least dodged a day of questioning, but knew she had to come up with something by the day of her date with Kidd. Usagi rolled her eyes at how complicated life could be before speeding up to the nearest grocery store. It was going to be a long night with her father around, and an even longer weekend with Kidd and her sadistic guardian. She would have to pop an anxiety pill when she got home and take a long nap before cooking. Maybe Goku would stay the night and save her at least temporarily from Stein's wrath.

_Well, that's chapter two! Sorry for it being rather lengthy. 31 pages! I really hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update as soon as possible. Feel free to leave reviews as well. Until chapter 3…_

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone! I'm just posting this to let you know that chapter 3 is almost done, but I had to revise chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be revised as well because I saw too many mistakes and I want to make sure it is just right! I hope you are enjoying everything so far, and will be posting this story to Archive of Our Own soon as well. Also, I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning of chapter one so as you probably know, I don't own Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon, or Soul Eater.

Thanks again for reading and will post soon!

~Chibi


End file.
